UNA ESTRELLA BUSCANDO ESTAR CERCA DE LA LUNA
by Nileve Kou
Summary: Los Thre Lights han sido liberados de su misión ahora son libres para buscar el amor, pero... ¿Acaso lo harán? SyS, YyM y AyT
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo esta vez traigo otro fic y espero también Reviews, jeje, si esta historia les gusta pues seguiré escribiéndola, es el primer capitulos y si quieren que la continué acepto jeje cuídense y saludos

Paréntesis significa lo que los personajes piensan ¡estamos bye!

Los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi yo solo escribo porque me gusta

**UNA ESTRELLA BUSCANDO ESTAR CERCA DE LA LUNA**

**CAP. 01 MISIÓN CUMPLIDA **

Desde que habían llegado la Princesa Kakyu, y las Star Light hicieron todo lo que estaba a su alcance para construir nuevamente su reino y así había sido en pocos meses con trabajo duro, con cariño y con ayuda de los otros pobladores pudieron reconstruir rápidamente el reino al terminar.

-Star Light la Princesa Kakyu quiere verlos en la sala del trono

-Las tres ahora vamos gracias.

En la sala del trono, la Princesa Kakyu ya los esperaba, bienvenidos mis tres estrellas fugaces que bueno que vinieron rápidamente.

Los tres hicieron reverencia.

-Star Healer de que quiere hablar Princesa.

No te apresures se que tienen mucha curiosidad de saber porque los llame primero que nada quiero agradecerles por ayudar a luchar para que la paz volviera de nuevo sin ustedes no se hubiera podido lograr, aparte se que han trabajado duro, junto con los habitantes para poder construir el reino de nuevo, la otra cosa que es la mas importante para mi y creo que también para ustedes es y es interrumpida…

-Star Fighter que es Princesa

-Star Healer y Maker no seas impaciente primero deja que hable la princesa. Esto hizo que Star Fighter se sintiera apenada y decidió mejor quedar callada.

-Bueno como seguía diciendo antes de ser interrumpida por Star Fighter quiero decirles que su misión la han cumplido satisfactoriamente y que son libres de hacer lo que ustedes desean.

-Las tres ¡queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee¡ y de nuevo es interrumpida.

-Bueno como sigo diciendo ustedes ya cumplieron su misión ya han cumplido como protectoras de este planeta y ahora pueden hacer lo que ustedes quieran y en ese momento

-Las Three Light desaparecieron y dieron paso a los Kou

-Pero princesa si nosotros no queremos irnos de aquí este es nuestro hogar y seguiremos protegiendo este planeta, y porque nos hemos vuelto de nuevo los hermano Kou. Dice Taiki

-Esto es porque como digo, ustedes cumplieron su misión y si se muy bien que ustedes quieren seguir protegiendo este planeta pero ahora solo serán ya solo personas libres y no las estrellas fugaces, así han sido con los demás guerreros. Aparte se muy bien que quieren este planeta pero también se que quieren regresar a la tierra a seguir conociendo mas cosas de aya y eso esta muy bien

Yaten y Taiki (si nos gustaría mucho regresar a la tierra a terminar algo que dejamos pendiente con dos hermosas jovencitas pero no lo haremos porque no queremos ser solo felices nosotros y que Seiya sufra al vernos feliz con ellas y el no pueda con Serena).

En la mente de Seiya (que feliz me haría regresar a la tierra y que mi bombón estuviera esperando verme con todas las ganas de su corazón y la viera sonreír dirigiéndome solo a mí su tierna sonrisa)

-No Princesa seguiremos aquí protegiendo este planeta, a no ser que nos estuviera echando, si no es así nunca nos iremos de aquí seguiremos fieles a nuestro planeta que nos vio crecer. Dice Yaten

-Así es Princesa seguiremos fieles a nuestro planeta eso nunca cambiará. Dice Taiki.

Mientras tanto Seiya seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Si es lo que los hace feliz pues me parece muy bien entonces ya que ya no son las Star Light pueden aprender a manejar la espada y así seguirán con un entrenamiento les gusta la idea, y no perderán su condición.

Seiya aun seguía con la mirada perdida y pensando en su bombón.

-Yaten y Taiki si no gustaría esa idea seguir ahora entrenándonos con la espada verdad Seiya.

-¡Seiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡ Dijeron los dos en unísono.

-A que paso si me gustaría la idea

Seiya ni siquiera has escuchado la idea haber dime cual es. Dice Yaten

Pues¿Cual es Taiki?

-Hay Seiya porque nunca pones atención y más cuando te interesan las cosas. Dice un Taiki con una gota en la cabeza

-Mira Seiya la Princesa dice que ahora que ya no somos las Star Light podemos aprender a manejar la espada así seguiremos con un entrenamiento. Y sabemos bien que solo será por entrenamiento, porque el mal ha desparecido y ya no será necesario volver a pelear. Dice Taiki

-O pues muy bien me gusta la idea. Princesa puedo retirarme, y hace reverencia

-Si puedes Seiya

Mientras tanto la Princesa, Taiki y Yaten veían como Seiya se retiraba y tenían preocupación por el.

-Se muy bien que ustedes dos quieren mucho a su hermano, necesitará mucho de su apoyo. Pero ustedes también deben pensar en sus propios sentimientos se que quieren lo mejor para el. Y el no se enojara si ustedes buscan su felicidad

-No Princesa no nos sentiríamos felices viéndolo a el sufrir así, es una decisión que tomamos no lo dejaremos solos. Dice Taiki.

Taiki y Yaten (aunque nosotros tampoco seamos felices siempre estaremos todo juntos así será menos la pena).

Mientras tanto en el lago había un chico pensativo, que se la había pasado casi toda la tarde en sus pensamientos, acostado en el pasto, ya empezaba a ocultarse y dentro de poco daría paso al anochecer.

-O bombón; daría todo lo que fuera porque ahora en este momento estuvieras aquí a mi lado, este amor que siento por ti me esta consumiendo de tan solo saber que no eres para mi. Pero fue interrumpido.

-De nuevo Seiya piensas en ella sabes que eso solo te lastimara ya han pasado 4 meses, debes de olvidar y ser como eras antes de ir a la tierra un chico alegre y travieso.

-Sabes Taiki que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, solo se que ella ya esta con quien ama, eso me duele mucho, pero por lo menos se que es feliz.

-Eso es cierto, pero ese recuerdo solo te hará mas daño.

-Ella no es solo un recuerdo Taiki ella será siempre mi gran y único amor en la vida. Porque olvidar a mi bombón es muy difícil ella siempre tan alegre y su modo de ser que me encanto desde la primera vez que la vi. nunca habrá nadie igual a mi dulce bombón.

De pronto son interrumpidos por Yaten

-De nuevo aquí ya me imagino de que platican ustedes dos, cuando abrirás lo ojos y dejarás irla de tu mente y tu corazón Seiya,

-Nunca.

-Eres un gran tonto sufres porque quieres, aunque tu la ames mucho, eres un iluso crees que ella en este momento este pensando en ti, solo se preocupara por su vida y nada mas.

-Y tu que me dices Yaten se que en el fondo amas a Mina y nunca lo as querido aceptar desde que llegamos estas igual que yo o crees que no lo noto, aunque te quieras hacer el fuerte sientes lo mismo. Que yo, solo que no quieres aceptar lo que te dice tu corazón

En la mente de Yaten (si así es la amo como un tonto pero quiero hacerme el fuerte Seiya, porque trato de mantener mi mente ocupada en otra cosa para poder olvidar y quisiera que tú hicieras lo mismo no te quiero verte sufrir). No digas eso eres un idiota

Taiki sabía bien que debía parar todo esto porque el tono ya había subido demasiado.

-No creen que ya es demasiado los dos se están lastimando mutuamente y saben que aparte no llegan a ningún resultado siempre será el mismo.

Seiya sabia bien que el tenia razón lo único que hizo fue retirarse del lugar lastimado en su corazón y molesto, pero sabia que era cierto el estaba enamorado de un imposible de un amor que ya tenía dueño.

-Sabes Yaten que ese no es el modo para que Seiya olvide todo eso, solo lo lastimas mas, nunca será correspondido pero eso no ayudara en nada de cómo le hablas y como lo dices.

-Lo se pero estoy harto, porque desde que regresamos no es el mismo su alegría se esfumo y todo lo que hacía, ahora solo lo hace como un robot. Callado y distante me siento como un inútil al no poder ayudar a borrar ese amor, y si es cierto lo acepto si extraño mucho a Mina y puede ser que si sea correspondido, por el amor que yo siento hacia ella pero no quiero que nos vallamos nosotros y dejemos solo a Seiya con ese gran amor y dolor mientras que nosotros somos felices en la tierra.

-Si lo se yo también me da mucha tristeza ver eso que el gran Seiya kou ya no es el mismo y si tienes mucha razón yo tampoco sería feliz con el amor de Amy si se que Seiya no es feliz.

Seiya iba pensando en la bella noche que esta arribando pero había sido interrumpida por Yaten pero…. sabía bien que el tenia toda la razón pero le dolía.

Saber que no fue correspondido, Seiya había sido desgarrado por el amor, estando la luna ya presente desde hace 4 meses hacia lo mismo la veía todas las noches. Solo recordando a ella

-Es algo tonto pensar que la luna y las estrellas están tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos que no pueden compartir el mismo brillo, igual me pasa a mí con mi Bombón

A Seiya se le rompía el corazón de solo decir esto.

Unas horas después ya se sentía mas tranquilo así que decidió regresar al castillo era un hermoso castillo color dorado que brillaba durante el día y hacia que se viera muy bello. Y durante la noche era un resplandor hermoso.

-Seiya quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento se k no debí decirte eso, se muy bien lo que sufres, yo te quiero ayudar a que te olvides de lo que te hace daño y si, en verdad esa no es forma de quererte ayudar a olvidar. Discúlpame Seiya.

-Ya sabes Taiki no hay problema ya todo quedo olvidado esta bien.

En los días siguientes estaban ya entrenando entre los tres con las espada a decir verdad nunca habían tomado una pero les esta yendo bien, sabían bien que el mal ya había desaparecido del universo pero ellos querían seguir entrenando para no perder su encanto masculino.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TIERRA**

Serena a veces sentían un vacío en su corazón pero pensaba que era por Darien que después de la batalla contra Galaxia solo se había quedado una semana para estar con ella y hacer valida su beca para poderse ir pero a veces también se sentía sola al saber que Seiya ya no estaría ahí para darle su apoyo.

**Flash Back**

-Darien porque te tienes que ir tan rápido dices que solo te quedarás una semana yo no quiero que te vayas, quiero que estés a mi lado no quiero separarme de ti ya después de tanto tiempo no haber sabido nada de ti y menos que habías sido capturado por Galaxia

-Serena sabes bien que es mi sueño quiero ser un gran medico siento mucho no poderme quedar mas, pero tengo que ver si de nuevo me dan la oportunidad de ingresar y no defraudarlos esta vez si me comprendes verdad Serena.

Serena tenía que ser de nuevo fuerte si ese era el sueño de su amado Darien ella no sería un estorbo para que lo cumpliera.

-Esta bien Darien si eso es lo que quieres hacer esta bien te apoyo.

-Gracias mi amada Princesa. Y le da un tierno beso en la frente.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Serenaaaaaaaaaaaaa estas ahí me estas escuchando a lo siento mina…. Que dices

Te digo Serena nunca cambiaras aunque ya seas un poco mas inteligente aun sigues en tu mundo.

Serena había cambiado mucho ya en estos 4 meses que habían pasado, era una chica mas madura ya que ya había subido sus calificaciones junto con Mina y eran mas puntuales al llegar a clases, aparte Serena ya era mas independiente de sus papás ya que ellos mismo le habían conseguido un pequeño departamento para que así Serena se fuera enfrentado a la vida y su papa le había dado trabajo tomando unas fotos y pudiera mantener su departamento y los gastos de ella misma. Su departamento contaba con una pequeña Sala-comedor, cocina el cuarto principal y en el un baño y un pequeño cuartito que era para que cuando alguna de la chicas se quedaba a dormir con ella en realidad su departamento era pequeño pero muy acogedor y para sopresa de todas lo mantenía muy ordenado

Mina por su parte también había subido sus calificaciones. Y penaba como le haría para cumplir su sueño de ser Cantante y Actriz

Mientras que Amy y Rey seguían igual, Lita seguía practicando gastronomía ya que le gustaba mucho cocinar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**En el departamento de Serena:**

-Mina y que vas hacer con lo del concurso vas a seguir intentado ver si todavía puedes meter tu solicitud para cumplir tu sueño.

-Vaya Serena hasta que reaccionas tengo mucho rato platicándote cosas y a mi forma de ver parece que no estas aquí pero… La verdad si Serena quiero cumplir mi sueño de ser una de las mas grandes cantantes de Tokio, Serena y que vamos hacer, ya nos hace falta divertirnos un rato no lo crees porque ya ves con lo exámenes finales que hemos tenido ni tiempo de divertirnos.

-Si tienes mucha razón Mina. Es por eso que hoy en la tarde nos veremos en la cafetería y platicaremos buen rato.

-vaya pero que bien

**Ya en la cafetería todas reunidas**

-Vaya pero que felicidad me da saber que ya hemos terminado con los exámenes finales ya era tiempo de relajarnos. Dice Serena

-Si así es ahora ya podré estar con Nicolás en mis tardes libres que felicidad.

-y decías que no Rey pero mira nada mas ahora estas mas que enamorada de el. Dijo Mina

Esto hace que Rey se ponga roja como un jitomate.

Ante el comentario de Mina todas rieron, en la cafetería se podía escuchar "música de fondo la canción de los Three Lights"

-Vaya pero que pronto pasa el tiempo ya hace cuatro meses que no sabemos nada de ellos y así será de aquí en adelante ya nunca mas los volveremos a ver. Dijo Lita

La mirada de Amy y Mina se entristecieron un poco al solo saber que había nacido un amor lindo y puro pero sabían que ese amor sería imposibles de realizarse porque ellos no podían permanecer en la tierra.

-Y dinos Serena como va la relación entre tú y Darien. Preguntaron curiosas Lita y Amy

Pues la verdad vamos bien, ya ves me ha llamado muy seguido y me escribe cartas y me dice lo bien que le esta yendo en la universidad pero a veces me hace falta (siento un gran vacío en mi corazón no se porque)

-Note preocupes ya verás que menos de lo que canta un gallo de nuevo estará el a tu lado.

-Gracias Rey por animarme

-ya sabes para eso estamos la amigas

-pero bueno mejor cambiemos de tema. Dijo Mina

Y así pasaron las horas todas habían estado muy contentas y felices de haber compartido un buen momento con las amigas. Así cada quien se fue a su casa y claro Serena al llegar a su departamento, ya estaba una impaciente Luna esperándola

- Pero Serena porque has llegado tan tarde esta muy preocupada por ti.

-Sabes Luna que mientras que este con las chicas no hay problema todas nos cuidamos.

-Serena quería decirte algo muy importante para mí; pero me da algo de pena confesarlo

-¿Qué te pasa Luna?

-lo que pasa es que Artemis y yo nos iremos de viaje un tiempo ya ves queremos disfrutar de nuestro amor, solo que me preocupo por ti no te quiero dejar sola.

-Hay luna por mi no hay problema ve y diviértete con Artemis.

-Enserio porque esta misma noche partimos.

-¿Qué? Emoción fugarte con el amor de tu vida a una aventura eso mismo me gustaría… y Se quedo pensando antes de dar la respuesta porque el primero que le vino ala mente fue Seiya y no Darien pero se sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos.

Nota: Artemis y Luna en este fic son humanos ok.

Abajo en el departamento

-Que les vaya muy bien Artemis y Luna cuídense mucho esta bien

-gracias Serena dijeron los dos.

Y así se despidieron, Serena estaba un poco triste por su partida pero sabía que pronto los vería y porque hasta podría ser que Luna ya viniera embarazada de Diana y sonrió para si. Y entro a su departamento y como estaba muy agotada por lo del día decidió mejor ir acostarse porque mañana tendría que ir a la escuela y de ahí a tomar unas fotos que le había encargado su papá.

Serena estaba muy placidamente dormida mientras en sus sueños:

"Serena iba corriendo totalmente feliz cerca de un hermoso lago y junto con el sol hacía un hermoso atardecer, detrás de ella había un chico persiguiéndola pero no sabía quien pero por algún motivo no importaba eso, cuando de un de repente siente que es atrapada por ese chico, este la abrazo por la espalada, siente una inmenso amor al solo hacer esto el chico este se acerca a su oído y le dice: TE AMO MI DULCE BOMBÓN ESPERO QUE SIEMPRE ESTEMOS JUNTOS. Al decir esto Serena despierta, pero siente una gran alegría en su corazón y este late muy rápido ¿pero porque este sueño¿porque el aparece en el¿Por qué mi corazón late así de rápido?

continuara... si ustedes quiren ok.


	2. CAP 02 SUEÑOS Y DESILUSIONES

Los personajes son Creación de Naoko Takeuchi

Y de nuevo paréntesis significa lo que piensan los personajes.

**CAP. 02 SUEÑOS Y DESILUCIONES **

Serena estaba muy placidamente dormida mientras en sus sueños:

"Serena iba corriendo totalmente feliz cerca de un hermoso lago y junto con el sol hacía un hermoso atardecer, detrás de ella había un chico persiguiéndola pero no sabía quien pero por algún motivo no importaba eso, cuando de un de repente siente que es atrapada por ese chico, este la abrazo por la espalada, siente una inmenso amor al solo hacer esto el chico este se acerca a su oído y le dice: TE AMO MI DULCE BOMBÓN ESPERO QUE SIEMPRE ESTEMOS JUNTOS. Al decir esto Serena despierta, pero siente una gran alegría en su corazón y este late muy rápido ¿pero porque este sueño¿Porque el aparece en el¿Por qué mi corazón late así de rápido? No sabía porque pero este sueño le daba una gran paz y sentía un inmenso amor. Pero porque el, acaso ella se había enamorado de el sin darse cuenta… que ahora en sus sueños lo estaba llamando y deseaba estar a su lado sin importar nada.

-(La verdad que si lo extraño muchísimo, el siempre estuvo aquí cuando lo necesite, pero acaso lo que siento por el no es solo amistad y Darien aun lo seguiré amando, no son solo sueños que mas podría ser) y así se volvió a dormir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A la mañana siguiente:**

El despertador ya había sonado hace un tiempo y aun seguía una chica entre las cobijas un poco dormida cuando de repente;

-¡o no! Me quede dormida ya hace mucho tiempo no me pasaba esto, debo irme ya, si no me regañara el profesor, así en cuanto se cambio salio de su departamento.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la escuela ya había entrado el profesor, así que toco la puerta para pedir permiso para entrar:

-buenos días maestro Okinawa puedo entrar.

-Vaya señorita Tsukino hacía mucho tiempo que ya no llegaba tarde, pero… pase esta ves no le daré castigo.

-gracias maestro

Así paso al salón y las demás chicas ya se encontraban adentro, transcurrió la clase y dio paso al receso.

-Y eso Serena ¿porque se te hizo tarde? Dijo Lita

-Es que me quede dormida, jeje.

-Hay Serena, jeje y eso que te paso porque te quedaste dormida. Dice Mina entre risa

-Ahora que recuerdo tengo que decir que Artemis y Luna se han ido de aventura a disfrutar de su amor

-Vaya pero que romántico irse a disfrutar de su amor, dice Amy y Mina.

-Si que afortunados son ellos la verdad, y uno que de plano.

-Pero que dices Lita y Adrew¿Qué ha pasado con el?

-pues ya ves Serena Adrew se fue con Darien, al igual como tu, me habla muy seguido y todo, pero lo extraño mucho yo no se porque se tuvieron que ir tan lejos a estudiar.

-Eso si, pero bueno nosotras como sus novias debemos apoyarlo en los sueños que tengan, no podemos decirle que no se fueran verdad lita ¡pero... arriba esos ánimos ya verás que pronto encontramos a otros!!!

-¿Que dijiste Serena? Todas

-A… este… pues yo…. No quería decir eso, si no que los esperaremos con ansias, estaba roja como un jitomate por haber dicho eso enfrente de todas. (Pero vaya si que e metido la pata, aparte no se porque dije eso)

-Serena esta segura ¿o acaso tienes un pretendiente secreto he que no quieres decirnos?

Dice Mina con cara de Picara.

-no ¿Cómo crees? Mina solo lo dije por decir.

Cuando es salvada por la campana porque estaban dando el toque para volver a entrar a clases.

-(vaya que alivio nunca creí amar el timbre para entrar a clases y después me iré rápido, porque tengo que tomar las fotos de la boda que me pidió mi papá.)

Pronto pasaron las horas, en cuanto dieron el timbre Serena dio huida para ya no seguir con el tema, aparte tenía que llegar puntual a la fiesta, porque ella era la fotógrafa y tenia que acomodar todo para que salieran bien las fotos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**En la boda:**

Serena quedo maravillada de ver el lugar de la fiesta era un salón muy grande y en medio había unos escalones, tenía arreglos de flores muy bellas al igual un listón de color blanco y toques de dorado por donde bajarían los novios, los arreglos del salón eran hermosos por todos lados flores y listones, los centros de mesas eran unos quinqués que estaban en una plataforma.

Nota: (Lámpara de mesa alimentada con petróleo y provista de un tubo de cristal).

La iglesia estaba a un lado de donde Sería la fiesta, esta era estilo barroco y muy bien arreglada.

Así Serena comenzó a tomar las fotos, de cuando los novios entraron ala iglesia y de todo lo que fue dentro de ella, Serena veía las expresiones de los novios, en su mirada el amor que sentían ambos y la felicidad de que ahora en adelante compartirían una vida juntos enfrentando las cosas buenas y malas.

-Señorita Tsukino ¿podría tomar una foto de las dos familias?

-Sí claro que sí

Ya casi era la hora de la partida de los novios para irse de luna de miel, la noche también ya esta haciendo de las suyas, cuando la novia ya estaba apunto de tirar el ramo para partir

-Señorita Tsukino

-si Señora que se le ofrece

-¿usted es soltera?

-Si claro que si ¿Por qué? Señora

-Pues… ya van a aventar el ramo ¿Por qué no va? Haber si se lo gana y es la siguiente en casarse.

-no como cree señora estoy trabajando tengo que tomar las fotos.

-Las que se están esperando el ramo no creo que se den cuenta que usted es la fotógrafa ¡vamos anímese Señorita Tsukino!

-Esta bien, y se fue sonriendo hacia donde estaban las demás esperando impacientemente el ramo.

Así cuando la novia lo lanzo el ramo, todas se esta peleando por el y se les escapo a varias y cayo en las manos de Serena la que solo se esta riendo por ver la escena de las demás. cuando calleron en las manos que se había ganado el ramo, todas las demas le dieron una mirada fulmitnante, cosa que hizo que a Serena le diera miedo. y comenzo a reir nerviosamente. pero fue salvada por.

-Vaya aquí tenemos a la afortunada ¡que será la próxima en casarse! Dijo el padre de la novia.

-Pero vaya después de que le dije, y fuiste usted la afortunada en ganárselo

-jeje si así es.

Y así la fiesta había terminado Serena venia contenta de haberse ganado el ramo. E iba directamente a su departamento pensando en lo sucedido.

-(Vaya pero que hermosa boda, los novios se veían que se aman mucho. Así nos veremos Darien y yo cuando estamos juntos, esa felicidad damos ante los demás)

Serena no sabía porque pero empezaba a sentir que las lagrimas, estas querían salir ya de sus bellos ojos azul cielo, Sentía la necesidad, de que Seiya estuviera ahí para consolarla, dándole palabras de aliento en verdad si lo extrañaba aunque ella misma se hacia la que no era cierto, quería que el estuviera con ella. Lo deseaba dentro de su corazón.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EN EL PLANETA DEL FUEGO**

Seiya ya tenía un poco de tiempo pesando esa idea, solo que no encontraba las palabras para poder pedir permiso, pero ahora eso ya no era problema, porque su misión había sido cumplida solo era cuestión de un poco de ayuda para que lo pudiera hacer, solo esperaba que ella quisiera hacerlo:

Seiya al entrar con la princesa hace reverencia.

-Princesa quisiera hablar con usted.

-Dime Seiya que se te ofrece.

-Princesa necesito que me ayude a estar en la tierra solo 1 semana, solo eso.

-Pero no debes pedirme permiso tu eres libre para tomar esa decisión.

-Si lo se Princesa, solo que si me voy así mis hermanos sabrán a donde voy y me impedirán ir, porque solo sufriré al hacer esa visita. Se también que ellos dos quieren ir también pero no lo hacen por mi y esa idea es buena solución para que ellos dos sean felices.

-Puedes explicarme mejor Seiya no te entiendo.

-si claro que sí Princesa, quiero ir a la tierra por una semana quiero luchar por el amor de mi Bombón, hacer el último esfuerzo porque ella me ame, y se, que si se enteran Taiki y Yaten no querrán que vaya es por eso que pido su ayuda, no se, que les diga que fui por mi voluntad hacer diplomacia a un planeta durante una semana, después usted les dirá donde estoy en verdad y ellos irán y verán a Amy y Mina, si yo no consigo lo que quiero, por lo menos sabré que ellos dos serán felices. Por favor Princesa. Se lo pido.

-Pero Seiya estas consciente, de que puedes sufrir por lo que vas hacer.

-Si lo se Princesa pero quiero luchar por ella, una ultima vez quiero ser feliz con ella, no importa si salgo lastimado, mi consuelo será que luche por ella una ves mas e hice todo lo posible por estar a su la lado.

-Esta bien Seiya te ayudare, diré lo que me acabas de decir, si quieres puedes partir esta noche, para que así tus hermanos no vean cuando te vayas.

-En verdad Princesa se lo agradezco muchísimo, Gracias De nuevo alistaré mis cosas. Se retira y Hace reverencia

Estaba en verdad emocionado, de que la vería de nuevo vería esos hermosos ojos Azul cielo que le encantaban muchísimo, esa sonrisa que lo daba felicidad.

Así llego la noche, la Princesa estaba fuera del castillo esperándolo para que partiera.

-Muy bien Seiya te deseo que encuentres la felicidad que buscas.

-Gracias Princesa y yo también eso espero.

Y así se marcha de nuevo se ve una estrella fugaz por el universo partiendo en busca de su felicidad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EN LA TIERRA**

Serena había llegado a su departamento bastante agotada de haber llorado, y por que su trabajo, cuando al entrar a su departamento vio a……….

-Darien ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola mi amada Princesa, solo pasaré aquí esta noche, tuvimos una convención de Medicina aquí en Tokio de entrada por salida y dije que mejor y aprovechar para ver a mi princesa. ¿Y y ese ramo de novia?

-Recuerdas que te dije, que mi papa me consigi trabajo de fotografa, pues ahora me toco una boda y me puse para ver si me lo ganaba.

-¡A ya veo! Ya tienes ramo para cuando nos casemos.

Ante tales palabras Serena, no el gusto mucho el comentario "cuando nos casemos" le dio panico solo escuchar esas palabras viniendo de Darien.

Así Darien se acerca a ella, la abraza y la besa tiernamente

-Estoy muy feliz de estar a tu lado Serena te extrañaba mucho, aunque solo sea esta noche. Y espero poder quedarme aquí con tigo si no te molesta.

-No claro que no tu sabes me siento feliz de que este aquí a mí lado. Y dime como es que llegaste aquí tan pronto y sin avisarme.

-Pues la verdad Serena fue así nada más que nos dijeron que teníamos que venir a esta conferencia porque contaban mucho los puntos y Steve un amigo nos trajo en su Jet Privado y ni tiempo de avisarte.

-Lo bueno es que has venido a visitarme. Y dime como entraste

-recuerda que tienes una llave extra en la maceta de la ventana ¿no te acuerdas que me dijistes?

-¡O si verdad jeje se me olvido!, te puedes quedar en la habitación que esta contigua a mi cuarto es muy cómoda. Y a ¿Qué hora partes mañana Darien?

-Partimos a las 6 de la mañana, se que no es mucho tiempo para estar con tu novia, discúlpame Serena.

-No hay problema lo importante es que estés aquí aunque sea solo por corto tiempo.

-veo que ahora que vives sola, tienes muy ordenado tu departamento has madurado bastante en este tiempo, que bueno.

-Si así es, también ya subí mis calificaciones

-En verdad me alegro por ti Princesa, y la vuelve a besar.

Así los dos estuvieron por largo tiempo hablando sobre lo que hicieron en esos dos meses que no se veían. Y después se durmieron por poco tiempo ya que el partiría por la mañana muy temprano.

-Bueno Serena me tengo que ir cuídate mucho, pronto estaremos siempre juntos, me saludas a las chicas, no es necesario que me acompañes porque no me quedaré mucho tiempo en el aeropuerto Te amo.

-Yo también Darien cuídate mucho

Así los dos se despidieron con un beso. Lo bueno de todo, era sábado podía descansar todo el día, se sentía feliz, pero… por algún motivo los besos que le daba Darien ya no provocaban lo mismo de antes, esa vibración en su corazón, y los nervios que le invadían de solo verlo, algo había cambiado y no sabía el porque, solo quería estar acostada todo el día sin que nadie la molestara. Y el sueño le volvió a ganar.

Mientras tanto una estrella fugaz había surcado el cielo de Tokio.

-¡Vaya ya estoy aquí que felicidad! Ahora solo falta ir a la casa de mi Bombón y ver como esta ella.

Así Seiya se dirigió a la casa de su Bombón para poder estar con ella. Cuando llego toco la puerta. Toc… toc… y abrió Ikuko

-Voy, y abre la puerta

-¡Buenos días! Señora Ikuko ¿se encontrara Serena?

-¡Buenos días! O pero Serena ya no vive aquí

-¿Qué! A donde se fue

-Hace 4 meses vive sola en un departamento, que su padre y yo le rentamos, para que ya se hiciera independiente. Dice con una sonrisa

-¡o vaya! Me podría dar su dirección Señora Ikuko

-O si claro que si, así ella le apunta la dirección

-Señora le podría pedir un favor

-¡o si claro!

-Si alguna de las demás chicas llegan a venir para acá, no quiero que diga nada sobre mí

-Pues eso va a ser muy fácil¿Por qué la verdad no se quien eres? Dice con una gota en la cabeza

-¡Vaya creo que el Gran Seiya Kou a perdido el encanto que tenía con las mujeres que decepción!

Ante tal comentario Ikuko ríe.

-Vaya pero que gracioso muchacho eres¡o sí ya te recordé! Eres el chico que andaba tras de mi hija y el que cantaba en el grupo ¿verdad?

-Vaya lo bueno que aun no pierdo el encanto que me caracteriza

Y de nuevo la hace reír.

-Sí yo no diré nada que llegaste a visitar a Serena

-Muy bien, gracias me tengo que ir, tengo que ver a mi Bombón

Así el se va muy feliz, sabiendo que faltaría poco para que la viera, quería abrazarla y decirle que aun esos sentimientos seguían en el.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena despertó y tenía un poco de hambre pero sabía que no tenía nada en su casa, porque no fue de compras, así que se cambio rápidamente y fue a una tienda cercana.

Ya que en la tarde iría a comprar sus víveres.

De venida decidió tomar mejor el parque para llegar más rápidamente a su casa. Iba viendo a las parejas a su alrededor se veían tan felices, se puso un poco triste porque sabía que por el momento no podría estar con Darien.

-Vaya me perdí, jeje, ya no me acuerdo de las calles, lo bueno que llegue a este parque hay mucha gente ahí podré preguntar por esta calle.

Y Veía como muchas parejas, se besaban, abrazaban y caminaban tomadas de la mano, en ese momento creyó que lo mejor no era estar ahí, porque si ella estaba con el y lo amaba así como se lo demostró todo el tiempo que estuvo con ella, esta ves no lo superaría le dolería tanto en su corazón que lo eligiera a el ya estaba, por irse del lugar cuando………………..

Serena vio una figura muy conocida para ella, que esta con la mirada perdida y grito

-Seiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!

Ella de tan solo verlo, pudo notar como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, sentía que su cuerpo temblaba y sentía como los nervios la invadían y corrió hacía donde se encontraba el.

El por su parte cuando escucho que le hablaban vio como ella, gritaba su nombre y corría tras el para alcanzarlo, el hizo lo mismo corrió hacia en dirección con ella para así poder encontrarse mutuamente.

Continuara…………………

Jiji, que mala soy, mejor en el otro Cáp. Pongo el reencuentro, porque quiero poner lo que mi imaginación tiene en mente, me encanta lo que tengo en mente.

Bueno cuídense mucho ok, muchos saludos a todos. Y también me gustaría conocerlas a todas si es que me dan oportunidad jeje, porque como digo, aparte de esto, me gusta tener amistades y mas cuando comparten casi el mismo gusto que yo por si quieren mi correo es adiós y espero sus mensajes. Y de nuevo jeje saludos a mis demás amigas.

Otra cosa que quiero decir a:

KIRA MOON: hola muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y espero que leas este fics la verdad, me gustaría tenerte como otra de mis nuevas amigas solo espero que también leas este fics pata que veas mi mensaje. Ok cuídate


	3. CAP 03 SENTIMIENTOS VERDADEROS

Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi.

Paréntesis significa lo que los personajes piensan.

**CAP. 03 SENTIMIENTOS VERDADEROS**

Serena despertó y tenía un poco de hambre pero sabía que no tenía nada en su casa, porque no fue de compras, así que se cambio rápidamente y fue a una tienda cercana.

Ya que en la tarde iría a comprar sus víveres.

De venida decidió tomar mejor el parque para llegar más rápidamente a su casa. Iba viendo a las parejas a su alrededor se veían tan felices, se puso un poco triste porque sabía que por el momento no podría estar con Darien.

Mientras tanto un joven muy guapo se había perdido en las grandes calles de Tokio.

-Vaya me perdí, jeje, ya no me acuerdo de las calles, lo bueno que llegue a este parque hay mucha gente ahí podré preguntar por esta calle.

El pudo ver como muchas parejas, se besaban, abrazaban y caminaban tomadas de la mano, en ese momento creyó que lo mejor no era estar ahí, porque si ella estaba con el y lo amaba así como se lo demostró todo el tiempo que estuvo con ella, esta ves no lo superaría le dolería tanto en su corazón que lo eligiera a el ya estaba, por irse del lugar cuando………………..

Serena vio una figura muy conocida para ella pudo notar a un chico alto, esbelto y su bien formado cuerpo, y una coleta amarrada por un cinta, si era el no había duda, que estaba a lo lejos con la mirada perdida y grito.

-Seiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!

Ella de tan solo verlo, pudo notar como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, sentía que su cuerpo temblaba y sentía como los nervios la invadían y corrió hacía donde se encontraba el, era una emoción indescriptible.

El por su parte cuando escucho que le hablaban vio como ella, gritaba su nombre y corría hacia donde estaba el, el hizo lo mismo corrió hacia en dirección con ella para así poder encontrarse mutuamente. El no podía creer que era ella su amada bombón.

-(Bombón esto es una señal que debo quedarme a tu lado, porque cuando pensaba que lo mejor era irme escucho tu bella voz llamándome) El sigue corriendo hacia donde esta Serena.

-(Pero si es Seiya ¿Por qué mi Corazón late así de rápido? es como en mi sueño, siento como una calida sensación invade todo mi cuerpo ¿acaso lo que siento por el no es solo amistad¡No¡no¡no!, solo es la emoción de volverlo a ver). Ella corrio hacia donde esta Seiya.

Así hasta que lo dos se encuentran. Serena de los mismos nervios tropezó, Seiya al ver esto la abraza y la atrae hacia su cuerpo para que esta no cayera, sus rostros quedan muy juntos pareciera como si se van a dar un beso.

Serena no puede evitar desviar su mirada de esos hermosos ojos azul Zafiro que la hipnotizan y que la hacen a no apartarse de el, y a seguir del modo como están, el por su parte quiere ver la hermosa mirada que en este momento le esta dando solo a el, y sentir como su cuerpo que esta, cerca del suyo, provoca en el, un sin fin de sentimientos que hace que empiece a temblar de una manera indescriptible pero tan fascinante a la vez, siente un impulso muy grande de acortar esa pequeña distancia que los separa, así poco a poco Seiya decide acortar la distancias que los separa entre sus labios, Serena aun no reacciona, pero poco antes de que Seiya le diera el beso, ella solo se movió a un lado y este le dio el beso en la mejilla.

Pero solo ese beso basto para sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía. Ante tal caricia de ella, Serena sintió como su cuerpo no le respondía y lo abrazo.

-Seiya te extrañe tanto, me has hecho mucha falta

-Bombón yo también te he extrañado no sabes como e deseado volver estar a tu lado y no separarme de ti.

-Seiya porque tiemblas. ¿acaso tienes miedo?

-No claro que no Bombón, tu solo presencia desata millones de sentimientos en mi cuerpo y corazón tan satisfactorios, (pero dolorosos a la vez)

Ante este comentario Seiya puede notar un rubor en las mejillas de su Bombón, esto hace que se vea tan hermosa con ese calido rubor en sus mejillas.

-Bombón veo que te ves muy hermosa desde la última vez que te vi.

-Gracias Seiya.

-Dime Bombón ¿Cómo has estado? Pero dame esas bolsas para cargarlas no quiero que mi Tierna Bombón se lastime.

-Seiya no es para tanto y e estado muy bien.

-¡Que bueno Bombón! Y dime ¿Dónde esta el? Bombón, ante este comentario en la mirada de Seiya se pudo ver el dolor que sentía de saber que el estaba con ella.

-Seiya ahora no platiquemos de el, en este momento solo existimos tu y yo ¡esta bien!

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee¡Enserio! Este comentario dejo muy sorprendido a Seiya, pero a la ves bastante feliz de ver como su Bombón solo le esta dando importancia a el en ese momento.

-Claro tontito

Seiya no resiste más y le da un gran abrazo a Serena.

-Vaya pero veo que te gusto mucho que dijera eso.

-Claro que si bombón no solo me gusto si no que me encanto. ¡Que te parece si vamos a sentarnos en una banca!

-No mejor vamos a mí departamento podremos charlar mejor, y te preparare el desayuno.

-Pero Bombón no será desayuno, ya será comida ve nada mas la hora que es, aparte ya sabes cocinar, vaya veo que aparte de ser una chica independiente ya sabes cocinar que emoción comer una comida hecha por tus lindas manos, en verdad.

De nuevo este comentario hace que Serena se sonroje. Así los dos se fueron camino hacia el departamento, que ya estaba muy cerca de lugar.

-Mira Seiya ese es el edificio de mi departamento, es pequeño pero muy acogedor ya verás que te gustara.

-Todo lo que sea tuyo no solo me gustara si no que me encantara, pero bueno cuando terminemos de hablar tendré que buscar, un hotel para quedarme a dormir.

-Pero como dices eso, he, yo te recibiré en mi departamento con los brazos abiertos.

Ahora ante el comentario de ella, el fue el que se sonrojo y Serena lo pudo notar muy bien.

-Vaya pero veo que el Gran Seiya Kou es cohibido por una simple chica.

Seiya para de repente y hace que Serena haga lo mismo, el lo toma de las manos y le dice.

-Tú no eres una simple chica nada mas, tu eres,

-Vamos Seiya date prisa, Serena empieza a correr como una niña para que este lo alcance

-Tus eres el gran amor de mi vida, lo dice ya viendo a Serena ya casi entrar a la puerta del edificio.

-Vaya Bombón creo que aun sigues siendo algo despistada, comienza a reír y a correr detrás de ella.

-Pero porque te quedaste tan atrás Seiya. ¿Acaso has perdido tu condición? Y comienza a burlarse de el.

-¡Vamos bombón! No digas eso.

Serena saca su llave del bolso y abre la puerta.

-¡Muy bien¡Bienvenido! A mi humilde morada.

Seiya pudo ver lo bello que era el pequeño departamento, era como le dijo ella muy acogedor. Pero… el encanto de Seiya termino cuando vio una foto en la sala, y eras ni mas ni menos que de Darien y Serena. Pudo sentir una rabia inmensa de ver esa fotografía en ese lugar.

-Te pasa algo Seiya.

-No nada de eso Bombón todo esta bien.

-Muy bien que quieres que te prepare Seiya.

-Mmm, pues no lo se, y que te parece si te hago yo mejor de comer, para que tu hermosa boca deguste de mis maravillosos platillos.

-Eso me parece genial.

-Entonces ya esta dicho yo preparare la comida.

Así Seiya con lo que llevaba Serena de la compra se acabo todo,

-Vaya Seiya que bien cocinas a decir verdad cocinas mejor que Lita y eso que ella sabe mucho,

-Gracias Bombón.

-Y dime Serena como es que te mantienes, con los gastos.

-Mi papa me contrato como fotógrafa, a decir verdad gano muy bien, me gusta mucho tomar fotos y sabes me gustaría especificarme en esta profesión

-Vaya pero que bien Bombón, oye por cierto podría conocer tu habitación, eso me gustaría mucho y también saber donde me quedaré yo a dormir si no es mucha molestia.

-No claro que no, Sabes si quieres conocelo yo mientras tomare una ducha, Seiya.

-Sí dime ¿que paso?

-Te gustaría acompañarme al centro comercial ya no tengo nada de la despensa y necesito varías cosas mas.

-¡Claro que sí me encantaría! Acompañarte al centro comercial.

-Seiya te puedo preguntar otra cosa.

-Si dime

-Seiya cuanto tiempo te quedarás en la tierra.

-Sabes Bombón de eso mejor hablemos luego esta bien, no quiero pensar en eso por horita solo quiero disfrutar de estar con tigo.

-¡Esta bien!

Así Serena se fue a tomar una ducha mientras tanto Seiya veía cuidadosamente cada rincón del departamento en lo primero que fue a fijar su mirada, fue en la foto donde estaban Serena y Darien. En verdad que eso le daba mucho coraje, pero sabía que si el era, la persona que ella amaba no se molestaría porque sabría que ella sería muy feliz, pero le daba rabia no ser el, después se paso, a la habitación de Serena.

-(Vaya así que así luce la habitación de mi bombón en verdad que la tiene muy hermosa y ordenada, sería maravilloso despertar todos los días a su lado) pero hubo algo que le llamo muchísimo la atención. Vio que en su tocador estaba un ramo de novia, en verdad que ese pensamiento lo atormento de solo pensar que eso significaba que…

Mientras tanto en la ducha

-(Que feliz me hace, que Seiya este aquí, pero no se lo que siento, por el, si lo comparo con lo que sentía a ver a Darien la noche anterior no es lo mismo, con Seiya sentía tantas cosas de solo verlo y Darien ni siquiera sus besos me hacen vibrar).

Serena sentía cosas muy diferentes por los dos, por Darien se suponía que era amor, pero en verdad no sentía eso, desde hace cuatro meses sabía que ya no era amor si no solo una pequeña palabra que la unía a el "Destino".

Era tiempo que lo aceptara, pero era algo que ella creyó que no era necesario si el no estaba ahí, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, el se encontraba a su lado. Pero no, ella no sería capas de destruir los sueños de sus amigas, si ella tendría que dar su felicidad por ellas así sería.

-(Seiya TE AMO) y con un nudo en la garganta, dejo que sus lagrimas se perdieran con la tibia agua que recorría su cuerpo, esas palabras el nunca las debería de saber "nunca".

Serena trato de retomar su compostura porque cuando saliera del baño se encontraría con eso ojos azul zafiro que la hipnotizaban, pero sabía que nunca sus ojos le deberían de demostrar aquel amor infinito que ella sentía por el.

Al Salir de la ducha ella se encontraba solo con la pequeña toalla que cubría su cuerpo, pero ella pudo ver la mirada de tristeza de Seiya al ver el ramo de novia que el traía en las manos. El estaba tan concentrado en el ramo que no noto la presencia de Serena. Y ella al ver esto, lo desmentiría ese ramo no era para su boda.

-Ese ramo no es mío, bueno… mas bien dicho si es mío…. Pero no es para mi… bueno trato de explicarme me entiendes.

Esto saco de sus pensamientos a Seiya.

-¿Qué dijistes Bombón?

-¿Qué ese ramo es mío?, pero no para mi boda.

Ante tal comentario Seiya salta de felicidad y la toma entre sus brazos y la levante, pero también se dio cuenta que solo traía la toalla, ante esto Seiya la suelta rápidamente bastante apenado y le pide disculpas.

-Lo siento mi tierno Bombón no me di cuenta. Discúlpame te dejaré para que te cambies.

Serena ni siquiera reacciono pero lo que no había duda es que le había gustado que el hiciera eso.

-(Vaya pero que tonto no me di cuenta que solo traía la toalla, pero en verdad se veía bastante sexy y hermosa en verdad la amo de eso no hay duda.)

Serena le hablo a Seiya.

-Seiya ya estas listo, dentro de 10 minutos salgo, para irnos la centro comercial.

-¡Esta bien Bombón!

-Seiya por cierto traes más ropa, porque no creo que los días que estés aquí, vas a andar con la misma ropa verdad.

-Eso ya lo había pensado y ya lo tengo visto, antes de irnos, de la tierra nuestro representante, nos iba a dar dinero, pero le dijimos que no lo necesitábamos, y el dijo que era nuestra ganancia que no podía quedárselo, así que me dijo que solo lo contactara y pondría ese dinero a nuestra disposición cuando lo ocupáramos, si me dejas ahora mismo le hablo para que lo deposite.

-Su claro toma el teléfono ya te dije tu casa es mi casa y puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Gracias Bombón por la confianza.

-De nada.

En la habitación Serena se encontraba pensando que harían los dos, ella no quería compartir a Seiya con las demás chicas porque si sabían que el estaba aquí no los dejarían en paz, aparte de las burlas o pensamientos que se les podría ocurrir si sabían que el estaba viviendo con ella. Así que lo mejor era decirle a Seiya que fuera un secreto que el estuviera ahí y ya hasta cuando se fuera decirles que apenas había llegado solo era una visita relámpago eso mismo le diría ahora que saliera de la habitación. Porque si ella sacrificaría su felicidad por todas, entonces quería disfrutar de el si interrupciones por corto tiempo.

Serena salio con una blusa azul turquesa, algo escotada y en la cintura traía un cinto que la hacía mostrar su pequeña cintura, y traía un pesquero de cuadritos entallado que la hacia lucir estupendamente bien. Traía unos aretes del mismo color en forma de perla.

-Bombón te ves bellísima seré la envidia de los hombres del centro comercial.

De nuevo Serena se le podían ver sus mejillas con un toque de rubor.

-Gracias Seiya, te quiero decir algo, espero no te molestes.

-No claro que no Bombón dime que es.

-Seiya no se cuanto tiempo te quedes aquí pero me gustaría que lo pasáramos si es posible solo tu y yo, ya cuando te vayas dirás que solo venistes un día a visitarnos a todas, solo quiero estar con tigo, sin que nadie nos moleste, sentía como su corazón tenía una opresión y sus lagrimas también quería dar acto de presencia en ese instante, Seiya se acerco hacía ella tomo su menton y le dio un beso en la frente.

-En verdad es idea me parece estupenda, y no quiero ver a mi dulce Bombón llorar en este momento solo quiero tenerla a mi lado y sentir su calido resplandor que dejas a tu alrededor. Y que ahora en este instante, solo me pertenece a mí.

Serena ante estas palabras podía sentir una felicidad inmensa, que recorría todo su cuerpo y los dos permanecieron, así pro un instante, en verdad el deseaba mucho besarla pero sabía que no era lo correcto.

-Muy bien vamonos mi dulce Bombón debemos de hacer las compras.

Seiya le esta dando una hermosa mirada, muy tierna y llena de amor, ella, no resistiría pero tenía que hacerlo por el bien de todas.

Así los dos emprendieron para la tienda comercial.

En la tienda comercial, los dos se veían tan felices, cada mujer o hombre que los veían les daba envida de verlos, ellos por su parte por lo belleza de esa mujer y el amor que se veía en la mirada que le profesaba ella a el, y las mujeres lo guapo y amable que se veía el y la mirada que el tenía sobre ella.

-Bombón aceptarías algo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bombón ¿te gustaría ser mi esposa?

Continuara….

Hola de nuevo, como dije aquí esta la actualización de este nuevo Cáp. Espero le guste mucho tanto como a mí, saben quería poner más pero mejor lo deje así para que queden emocionadas, que mala soy verdad,, pero como digo actualizare mas rápido así que sabrán lo que Serena le contestará a nuestro Querido Seiya y ¿Por qué este hizo esta pregunta? Pero bueno esto lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo. Bueno me despido de ustedes, beso y abrazos a todas.

Gracias a:

Drixx

Lesval

SeiyaySerenity22

Guadalupe

Elsa

Las quiero mucho a todas y cuidense

**Con Cariño:**

_Nileve Kou_


	4. CAP 04 VIVIENDO UN JUEGO

Cursiva es lo que escribe Serena en su diario, esta bien.

Paréntesis lo que piensan los personajes.

Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero les agrade y me sigan leyendo de igual modo, espero sus comentarios y que digan que tal y como voy en esta historia bueno les deseo lo mejor cuídense y besos.

De igual manera que la ves pasada que las deje con la pregunta que nuestro queridísimo Seiya le hizo a Serena espero no los decepcione porque esa idea fue la que se le ocurrió a mi loca cabecita e imaginación.

Bueno ahora si a leer y que lo disfruten.

**CAP. 04. VIVIENDO UN JUEGO**

En la tienda comercial, los dos se veían tan felices, cada mujer o hombre que los veían les daba envida de verlos, ellos por su parte por lo belleza de esa mujer y el amor que se veía en la mirada que le profesaba ella a el, y las mujeres lo guapo y amable que se veía el y la mirada que el tenía sobre ella.

-Bombón aceptarías algo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bombón ¿te gustaría ser mi esposa?

-¿queeeee¿Hablas en serio? Pero que dices Seiya que significa eso.

-Mira bombón se que esta pregunta te a sacado de onda, sabes… el tiempo pasado que estuve aquí en la tierra varías ocasiones, vine con mis hermanos al centro comercial y varías de esas ocasiones puede ver a muchas parejas haciendo sus compras y sabes ahora que en este momento que estoy con tigo me gustara que aunque sea solo por unas horas hacer como si estamos casados y hacer las comparas como una pareja ¡a lo mejor te suena esto muy tonto o sin sentido!

-Hay Seiya te digo algo, eres alguien maravilloso de eso no hay duda, y claro que no me párese una idea tonta o si sentido, sabes a mi también me a dado curiosidad saber eso y sabes ¡Acepto ser tu Esposa!!!!

-En verdad que felicidad. Así Seiya le da un beso en la frente, y Serena se pone roja como un jitomate pero esto Seiya no lo nota por estar emocionado.

-Por cierto Seiya ¿Qué paso con tu representante? Me dijiste que le ibas hablar pero ya no me comentastes nada de que paso con tu dinero y el de tus hermanos.

-A pos mira Esposa querida, _entre risas le dice así,_ James, me dijo que a las 4 estaría por aquí dándome la tarjeta, porque me dijo que aun cuando nos hemos ido siguen las regalías y han aumentado mucho el dinero.

-O vaya que bien Seiya me da gusto por ti, Amor.

Los dos sienten cosas tan bellas al decirlo así, pero lo quieren ocultar, Seiya si quiere que todo esto sea de verdad, pero ya tendrá la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que siente por ella. Y ver si este amor tiene un futuro.

Cuando estaban platicando ya eran las 3.55, así que no tardo en llegar El representante.

-Seiya Kou, pero, vaya hasta que te dejas ver después de tanto tiempo.

-Así es James.

-Mira aquí te traigo la tarjeta, la tenía preparada para que sí algo así pasaba, porque ustedes nada mas aparecen y desaparecen.

-Gracias James te lo agradezco.

-Seiya, mira nada mas lo que tenías oculto, esta joven tan hermosa quien es he.

-Hola soy Serena Kou y soy la esposa de Seiya

Ante el comentario de Serena los dos se sorprendieron, estaban igual de perplejos ninguno lo podía creer.

-Vaya Seiya, creía que nunca te casarías por lo casanova que eras. Y menos con esta joven tan bella.

-Pos ya ves, jaja, como es la vida.

-Y dígame señora Kou, hace cuanto se casaron.

-A…. pues…

-Eso que importa James, lo bueno de todo es que somos muy felices.

-Pues eso si. Bueno me tengo que ir porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer e imagino que ustedes también. Los dejo y sean muy felices ¡esta bien! Por cierto Seiya regresarás a tu profesión

-No creo por ahora no, por cierto James te pido de favor que no digas nada de que estoy aquí, quiero que se un secreto podrás guardarlo

-Claro Seiya tu sabes que guardare cualquier secreto imagino que a de ser por tu matrimonio verdad

-así es James

-Bueno cuídense y adiós así el se retira.

-Bombón me sorprendiste porque dijiste que eras mi esposa.

-Sabes no lo se, solo me salio así nada más, no fue mi intención discúlpame Seiya si te incomode.

-Vamos Bombón sabes que a mí me haces feliz al decir esas cosas, por mi no hay ningún problema y se pone rojo.

Ante esto Serena le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Muy bien vamos entonces a comprar nuestras cosas "Amor".

-Si esta bien Bombón.

Seiya solo esperaba no salir lastimado, al estar jugando un juego peligroso y dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, pero en verdad la amaba quería estar a su lado y luchar por su amor.

-Muy bien necesitamos, todo porque no tengo nada en la casa, y no se cuanto tiempo te quedes en mi departamento y necesitamos mucha comida.

-Así es bombón.

-Muy bien compraremos, Atún, frutas, verduras, jabón, toallas de baño y sobre todo ropa para ti porque no tengo nada de eso en casa.

Así los dos se veían muy bien haciéndose pasar por esposos.

-Amor te gustaría que compráramos todo para hacer hamburguesas

-Claro bombón me gusta la idea me encantan sabes muy bien cuanto me agradan las hamburguesas y sobre todo si tu y yo las hacemos. Juntitos.

-Seiya te a…………..

-Que vas a decir bombón.

-A no nada…. Que necesitamos carne para las hamburguesas, así rápido Serena se va, hacia donde están los congelados.

En verdad era lo que imaginaba o era lo que el quería escuchar de sus labios pero lo que sabía, era que ella era todo para el.

Cuando llegaron a la caja, la cajera pudo ver lo feliz que se veían aparte parecían dos niños pequeños jugando.

-Encontraron todo lo que buscaba.

-O si claro que si.

-Que bueno

Así ella registro toda la mercancía y fue un total de $2,000.00

-Vaya Amor si que compramos la despensa para todo medio año.

-Vamos bombón no seas exageradita esto es poco ni una semana me dura.

-Vamos Seiya no seas así de tragón, enserio que se me hace mucho, ni yo misma gasto eso.

Así los dos comenzaron una disputa pero en forma de juego, la cajera lo veía con mucha risa.

-Creo que ustedes dos se acaban de casar verdad, los primeros mese son solo amor, pero después llega lo difícil.

Los dos se quedan sorprendidos por los comentarios de ella pero comienzan a reír.

-Aquí tiene Señorita, y le da la tarjeta.

-Pero amor si eres mi invitado como vas a pagar tu.

-Claro que si Bombón yo soy el hombre de la casa y no dejaré que tu pagues, así que cóbreselo de ahí, esta bien, señorita.

-Muy bien Señor.

-Bombón te gustaría unas fresa con crema me encanta, hace mucho vine aquí y me gustaron unas que hicieron.

-Claro chiquito, me encantaría,

Así los dos están disfrutando de un maravilloso sueño que esperaban durará un buen rato para después regresar a la realidad.

Los dos disfrutaron de una tarde maravillosa, solo esperaban que las chicas no interfirieran en esto.

Cuando llegaron a casa ya eran casi las 8 de la noche.

-Vaya pero que cansado esto de hacer compras pero estoy feliz de que seas mi esposa, Bombón.

-Si a mi también me gusta la idea de ser tu esposa, peor creo que ya salimos del centro comercial, creo que ya no somos o ¿si?

-Claro que lo seguimos siendo si a ti te gusta la idea.

-Sí me gustaría seguir siendo tu esposa.

-Muy bien así será.

-Bueno amor ahora vamos acomodar las cosas de la despensa a su lugar ¿te gustaría ayudar?

-Pero claro que sí, me encantaría.

Así los dos están muy contentos acomodando todo en la despensa cuando el timbre suena, ante esto Serena se pone bastante nerviosa porque si son las chicas podrían descubrir a Seiya.

-Pero bombón, porque te ves así de pálida.

-Es que pueden ser las chicas vamos Seiya métete a tu cuarto y espera para ver quien es. Esta bien.

-Si esta bien.

Serena se va fijar quien es, para su espanto es Rey, creo que ella podría descubrir todo. Y decide mejor no abrir este no sería un buen momento, debería de decirles a las chicas, alguna excusa para que no la vinieran a visitar en estos días.

-Y sigilosamente se va al cuarto de Seiya.

-¿Quién era Bombón?

-Era Rey Seiya, pero decidí mejor no abrir ella, podría descubrir que estas aquí, y ya no podríamos estar juntos.

Serena ve que Seiya se encuentra en la cabecera de la cama recargado y ella se va junto a el, el al ver que Serena se fue con el, quería saber que Sentía su Bombón por el. Así Seiya se acerca peligrosamente a los labios de Serena pero esta sabe muy bien las consecuencias de ese beso y le da una cachetada sin si quiera pensarlo solo por instinto hizo eso, ante esto Serena se va a su cuarto casi llorando. Y deja a un Seiya bastante triste y confundido.

-(¿Por qué Seiya¿Por qué no podemos ser felices? Disculpa por haberte dado la cachetada, pero si dejo que me des ese beso tu sabrías de mis sentimientos y esto no resultaría nada bien para los dos.)

-(Ya veo Bombón, lo mejor es dejar este juego, de esposos porque solo yo soy el dañado ante esto, juegas con mis sentimientos de esa manera¿Por qué?, si no quisieras nada con migo no deberías aceptar este tipo de cosas de mí, lo único que necesito ahora es un poco de aire así que saldré un rato)

Serena escucha como es que abren la puerta y sabe muy bien que es el, quiere correr a su brazos y decirle todo lo que siente por el, quiere ir a detenerle pero cree que será lo mejor que el se vaya. Y comienza a llorar de una forma desgarradora y con mucho dolor.

Seiya casi quiere llorar pero no quiere darse ese lujo, en verdad que no quiere. Unas lagrimas salen de sus ojos lo único que hace es sentarse en la banqueta ya alejado unas calles del departamento de Serena. Cuando de pronto es sorprendido por una viejo y ¡un poco mayor.

-Vaya uno no puede vivir sin las mujeres, creo que ese es nuestro gran defecto, no crees jovencito.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Pues… si quieres llámame tu confidente.

-Que…..

-Sabes, nosotros como hombres, casi no nos damos el gusto de llorar, pero cuando lloramos, yo solo pienso que hay una razón en el mundo y por lo que son las mujeres las personas mas dulces de este mundo, a las cuales no podemos vivir sin ellas. ¿Quieres que platiquemos un rato, o mejor quieres sentir ese dolor tu solo?

-Sí creo que me servirá platicar con alguien tan sabio como usted.

-Vaaa! No exageres tanto muchacho, quieres que te invite una taza de té de Jazmín

-Claro me gustaría, pero su esposa no se enojara por invitar a un desconocido.

-Ella en este momento no esta, se fue con una de nuestras hijas, esta un poco enferma y quiso ir a cuidarla.

-O ya veo. Con mucho gusto acepto su invitación. Y por cierto me llamo Seiya

-Muy bien vamos entonces es aquí en frente mucho gusto Seiya yo soy el señor Mori.

-¡Mucho gusto señor Mori!

-Solo dime Mori esta bien

-Esta bien.

Así los dos hombres toman dirección hacia la casa.

-Y dime Seiya estoy o no en lo correcto que se trata de una mujer.

-Si así es Señor Morí no se equivoca.

-Y dime que te hizo esa dulce jovencita para ponerte así.

-Sabe en verdad ella no me a hecho nada, nunca me a dado esperanzas para saber si esta interesado en mi aparte ella tiene novio, solo hasta hace unas horas que por un juego nos hicimos esposos, pero solo a sido eso.

-Ya veo. Aquí esta tu Té.

-Gracias Mori.

-Sabes Seiya a veces el amor no es así de simple, como muchas personas creen, el amor es como una planta que a diario necesitas regar para que esta siempre, este igual o aun mas hermosa, porque es lo que digo uno cosecha su vida para al final tener el mayor de los frutos o lo mejor para nuestras vidas.

-Que palabras. Tan inspiradoras.

-Y dime Seiya cuanto la amas.

-La amo mas que mi propia vida, vine a pesar de que mis hermanos no estaban de acuerdo y sin que ellos de dieran cuenta de que estoy aquí, es que yo viene a luchar por ella, porque quiero estar a su lado. Importando o no si sus amigas están de acuerdo.

-Sabes puedo ver que la amas demasiado, pero tampoco, te puedes hacer ilusiones si no estas segura de lo que sienta ella por ti, que tal que si ella, solo te quiere como amigo, el único perjudicado serás tu.

-En eso tiene mucha razón, ya hace un tiempo luche por lo mismo, pero ella, eligió a su novio.

-Entonces ya ves Seiya esta bien, que dejes que tus sentimientos hablan por ti, pero también debes tomar en cuenta los tuyos que también importan mucho. Sabes debes de actuar de forma en que pienses mejor las cosas, antes de hacerlas y veas que beneficios traerán para ti, o que cosas malas se presentaran en tu camino por hacerlo. Debes de ver todo eso.

-En verdad que esta conversación me esta sirviendo de mucho, Mori.

-Me alegra mucho poder ayudarte Seiya, sabes cuando estaba igual de joven que tu yo también sufrí mucho por mi esposa, sus padres no querían dejar que se casara con migo.

-¿Por qué? Mori

-Porque yo soy por 10 años mas grande que ella cuando nos conocimos ella tenía, 15 y yo 25, sus padres decían que no la quería, que solo jugaba con sus sentimientos porque ella aun era muy inocente, pero les demostré que no era as que yo la amaba en verdad y ahora ya llevamos 40 años de cazados.

-En verdad que me alegro por ustedes.

**Mientras tanto en el departamento de Serena.**

Serena sentía una gran pena, sentía que el amor de su vida se había marchado ya, después de haber paso un día maravilloso se había convertido en una pesadilla. Lo único quería era decir o gritar todo lo que sentía en ese momento se acordó de una libreta que Mina le había dado a Serena en su cumpleaños, pero ella jamás imagino que la necesitaría, era un libreta perfecta porque tenía un candado y era algo de lo que no quería que nadie de enterara.

**Y comenzó a escribir:**

_A veces yo misma ciento que me defraudo, por las cosas que hago o digo, y este es uno de estos casos, que sintiendo un inmenso amor por Seiya Kou no puedo decírselo¿Por qué soy tan cobarde¿Por qué no puedo luchar¿Por qué soy tan débil? Sabes Seiya quisiera poder huir con tigo a un lugar donde nadie nos conociera y donde pudiéramos ser felices solo tu y yo, donde no existiera una misión en particular para nosotros. _

_Seiya perdóname por ser tan cobarde y no luchar por el amor que tú y yo sentimos._

_El porque nos conocimos tan tarde en una vida donde, nuestros caminos son tan diferentes, quisiera volver a nacer conocerte de nuevo donde, nos conociéramos y nadie interfiriera._

_Apenas ahora me di cuenta de lo que siento por ti de, de que te amo con todo mi corazón, creo que hubiera sido mejor no saberlo y seguir con mi vida adelante, porque no quiero lastimarte y yo no quiero verte sufrir porque tu debes ser muy feliz y yo no puedo darte esa felicidad no porque no quiera si no porque tengo una misión que cumplir._

Así Serena se quedo dormida, pero no si antes guardar muy bien su nuevo diario.

-Muy bien Mori creo que es hora de irme, ya es algo tarde ya don las 2 de la mañana ya te desvele mucho.

-Sabes Seiya que cuando quieras aquí estaré, para escucharte.

-Gracias Mori y buenas noches tu conversación me a ayudado, para analizar mis movimientos antes de hacerlos.

-¡Que bueno que te ayudaron!

Así Seiya se siente mucho mas relajado, esa platica con el, le servio mucho, pero lo que no se le podrá olvidar es que si luchara por su amor de su dulce Bombón.

Seiya llega a la casa y sabe muy bien que ella ya estará dormida, entra sin hacer ningún ruido, para que no despierte y cuando pasa por la habitación de ella ve que esta es abierta y la puede ver ala perfección la luz de la luna ilumina su rostro de una manera tan hipnotizante que este no puede dejarla de ver a parte de que parece un ángel.

Así Seiya se acerca a un lado de su cama y le rosa su cara, pero con sumo cuidado de que esta no despertara y le da un beso en la frente y comienza a decirle.

-Sabes Bombón, Este sentimiento con el tiempo se hace más fuerte, tu eres todo para mi, eres con la que sueño en las noches, eres mi mas grande anhelo, solo dame una señal de que tu quieres estar con migo y eso me bastara para luchar por ti, por no alejarme de tu lado y siempre hacerte feliz, si el mundo entero se opusiera a nuestro amor, no me importaría porque tu eres mi mundo, si yo tuviera tu amor los demás me suena absurdo y no importan los demás solo tu, con eso yo me declaro vencedor ante el mundo. Porque solo te Amo a ti, a mi dulce Bombón. Y de nuevo le da un beso en la frente y se va hacia su habitación.

Continuara…..

Espero les guste y como digo dejen sus comentarios, diciéndome recriminaciones o cosas que no les parezca y también si son buenos comentarios pues mucho mejor los recibo con mas ánimos para seguir escribiendo.

En verdad que muchas pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios me animan mucho a seguir adelante.

3rill Cullen: claro ya sabes cual es la pareja que adoro y así será, pero todo a su debido tiempo, espero pronto te mejores y de igual manera espero con ansias la continuación de tu fic.

gystan-chan: gracias que bueno que te gusto mi fic, de igual manera pondré sobre la pareja que a ti te gusta y espero no decepcionarte con lo que tengo en mente para ellos dos. Pero también les tocara sufrir un poquito, adiós y cuídate ok bexxos.

LESVAL: eres una persona muy linda y espero que sigas leyendo mis historias y te sigan gustando igual o más :D, es bonito soñar ¿no? Y de nuevo gracias por tu comentario y seguiré hasta el final. Cuídate mucho y espero seguir conversando con tigo.

Elsa Rosales García. En verdad que te aprecio querida amiga, porque cuando me felicitas me siento muy contenta por tu comentario y de que eres mi amiga, y por lo que dices de mi, en verdad que eres muy apreciada por mi y espero que siempre sea así tenerte como amiga es un privilegios cuídate y besos.

Vicky Kou de Malfoy: sabes a ti te admiro mucho por las historias que haces, sabes cuando me enviastes el comentario me sentí alegre de que hayas leído mi fic y dejado un comentario, porque en verdad te admiro mucho y espero tener una muy buena y larga amistad, de igual manera espero conocerte eso me gustaría mucho.

caroone: de ti amiga que puedo decir, que fuiste mi primera amiga de todas y que eso nunca lo olvidare, te quiero mucho porque en verdad que nos agarramos platicando horas y horas y nos, nos cansamos una de la otra, porque las dos compartimos muchas cosas en común y eso me agrada bastante te quiero mucho y si espero algún día irte a visitar y me muestres todo la ciudad, que solo será un tour privado que me darás tu solo a mi ) ¡estamos! Y de igual manera espero que tu un dia pueda venir a Nayarit. En verdad te quiero mucho. Y te estimo gracias por todas las imágenes que me mandas todas están súper padres. De igual manera tu fic me parece fenomenal, espero pronto ya no tengas ningún problema al redactarlos, pero si es así ya sabes acude a la magnifica Nileve Kou que te ayudara en todo lo que pueda ;P que emocionante ya hasta soy magnifica :P

SeiyaySerenity22: en verdad que espero conocerte por msn si así lo deseas, sería muy bueno para mi conocerte, sabes la manera de escribir tus fic me encantan y de igual manera espero con ansia y emoción cada capitulo cuídate mucho y besitos.

Marie Winchester kou Efron: hola amiga espero que te guste este capitulo, tu sabes muy bien lo mucho que te quiero, y espero que así sigamos por un buen rato tus fics me parecen muy buenos los dos, pero tu sabes por cual me inclino mas, de igual manera gracias por tomar en cuenta mi opinión y dejar de que ayudará en verdad que eso lo aprecio mucho porque eres una persona que para mi vale mucho. Y en verdad que, ya te has convertido en una de mis mejores amigas por larga distancia :P. bueno cuídate y besos. Y espero la segunda parte ok, de eso no lo olvides que a mí no se me olvidara hasta no ver la segunda parte ya publicada heeee ¡que te quede bien claro!!!!

De igual manera espero me disculpen, por aun no actualizar mi historia de "la fuerza del amor" en esa de plano no me llega la inspiración, ya se que esta corta, pero no quiero alargarla si pierde la esencia del inicio, por eso pido paciencia para ver que decido si la continua o mejor le pongo un final que merece y no pierda nada del principio.

Bueno a hora sí me despido adiosito.

Con Cariño:

Nileve Kou


	5. CAP 05 COBARDIA Y FELICIDAD FUTURA

Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi.

Paréntesis lo que los personajes piensan.

Ahora la continuación de este nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste y trae una canción de Seiya para Serena.

A leer:

**05. COBARDIA Y FELICIDAD FUTURA**

Seiya ya había llegado a la casa de Serena, el aun seguía pensando en las palabras de Mori, que no solo debía pensar en los sentimientos de ella, que los de el de igual forma valían mucho, cuando llego iba pasando por el cuarto de ella y pudo notar que la puerta estaba abierta, la curiosidad lo invadió quería verla dormir cuando entro:

Ahí esta ella dormida de una forma muy angelical en verdad Ella al ser la Princesa de la Luna en verdad que esta luna la hacía ver aun mas hermosa ya que unos rayos de esta misma daban luz en su rostro dándole una belleza inimaginable y que el ahora estaba presenciando así el se acerco a ella y se sento a un lado de su cama todo haciendolo con mucho cuidado para no despertarla. Al estar cerca de ella.

-Bombón, te amo tanto, quisiera ser todo para ti, tu aire, tu vida, tu luz todo para que tu vida estuviera llena de felicidad, pero aun así yo se mi realidad, que tu no correspondes este amor, pero aun así me siento feliz de poder estar a tu lado, aunque sea solo así como un buen amigo para ti, eso me agrada pero… mi vida tendría sentido si yo supiera que tu estas a mi lado. El en ese momento le estaba dando su corazón entero, pero sabía muy bien que ella no lo escuchaba, pero…. Aun así esta ves no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, así se decidió ir no sin antes acariciar su rostro y así se retiro de su habitación. Estando a su habitación.

Estando en su cama, no podía dormir el solo hecho de saber que la tenía cerca y que no estaba junto a ella, andaba de un lado a otra de la cama en verdad no podía dormir. Así que si no podía dormir porque no eso sería una buena idea escribir una canción para su dulce Bombón. Y así lo hizo se fue a la sala y comenzó a escribirla una carta. Así el permaneció en la sala hasta la mañana que fue cuando le dio sueño, Serena al levantarse lo vio en verdad que se veía muy guapo al dormir, pero le extraño verlo en ese lugar dormido.

Así ella arreglo todo para un desayuno uno muy rico y especial para el.

Prepara unos ricos hot cakes, el olor de estos hace que el despierte. Y la ve a ella cocinando en verdad que era verdaderamente bella.

-Hola Bombón.

-Vaya veo que has despertado. No creo que hayas dormido muy comodo de ese modo verdad.

-No claro que no, dormí muy bien.

-Vaya eso me alegra mucho, si quieres ya esta el desayuno unos ricos y espctaculares hot cakes hechos por mi.

-Se ven deliciosos.

-Bueno vente antes de que se enfríen.

Así los dos estan desyunando muy a gusto.

-Seiya.

-Si

-Queria pedirte disculpas por lo de anoche.

-No Bombón se muy bien mi lugar y se que no hice lo correcto. No te preocupes por esta bien.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros.

-(en verdad que es maravilloso)

-Por cierto que haremos ahora, Seiya.

-Sabes tengo muchas ganas de volver a ir a un lugar que me gusto mucho y que fui con tigo.

-Con migo ¿A dónde?

-Sabes me gustaría ir de nuevo al parque de diversiones.

-En verdad.

-Si ¿quieres ir con migo al parque de diversiones?

-Sí acepto con mucho gusto.

-Muy bien entonces nada más terminemos de desayunar e iremos.

-Siiiiiiii, Serena estaba muy emocionada por ir de nuevo con el, en donde tuvieron su primera cita, algo que siempre estarían en sus recuerdos mas maravillosos con el.

Así los dos se prepararon y se fueron rumbo hacia su destino.

-Por cierto Bombón ya sabes loq ue harás con las chicas, si llegan a ir a tu casa, han de estar muy preocupadas por ti.

-No aun no lo se, que les diré.

-En lo que te pueda ayudar eso haré muy bien confía en mi.

-Claro que si, tu fueras el primero con el que acudiera.

-Lo dices de verdad.

-Si, porque tendría que mentir.

Hasta que llegaron al parque de diversiones y claro el fue el quien pago. Al llegar lo primero que hicieron fue subirse a la montaña rusa, en la cual.

-Que nervios.

-Vamos Bombón no me digas que tienes miedo.

-No, para nada solo nervios.

-Entonces si estas asustada. No te preocupes yo estoy aquí para protegerte, así el la abraza. Cosa que hace que los dos se pongan muy nerviosos y se quedan callados en ese momento la rueda comienza su marcha y este se separa de ella y cuando ba a ser la primera bajada Serena aprieta la mano de el muy fuerte y

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa los dos gritan por tanta adrenalina que sienten. Estan emocionados de volver a compartir ese momento de nueva cuenta juntos.

El siguiente el martillo. Y este comienza de nuevo y los dos de nueva cuenta gritan como dos pequeños niños.

En ese instante Seiya quiere ir a los puestos y los dos van y ahí esta el juego de los rifles.

-Mira Bombón te regalare ese gran vaquita ¿te gusta?

-Enserio me la regalarás.

-Claro por que no habría de dártela.

Y así el comienza a tirar a los blancos del juego, pero no logra su cometido, solo porque no tiro uno, no logro ganar el premio.

-O que malo solo por uno, no te lo ganaste. Seiya lo puedo intentar yo.

-Pero claro que si Bombón.

Así el de nuevo compra más tiros, los primero tiros no le da a ninguno.

-Bombón pero que mala puntería tienes.

-Seiya no me digas eso, con los juegos de tiros nunca e sido buena. Y pone carita de puchero.

-En verdad que te ves bellisima con esa carita que pones y hace que ella se sonroje. Bueno pero que se le va hacer quieres que te ayude para que sepas como.

-Enserio haría eso.

-Yo el gran Seiya Kou te daré mi servicio.

-Vamos no seas payaso.

-Muy bien pues mira primero toma bien tu rifle y fíjalo bien en donde vas a tirar a si el se lo acomoda y la a braza y le comienza a susurrar en el oído.

-Ves lo fácil que puede ser, ahora es tiempo tira. Y antes de que ella tirara hacia su blanco

-En verdad me encantas. Lo dice de una manera tierna y seductora a la ves

En ese instante Serena el escuchar esas palabras mueve el rifle a otra dirección y le da a un señor que traía una bolsa muy grande de agua y toda le cae en su ropa, al pasar esto los dos salen corriendo y riendo.

-Ya ves Seiya ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Ves lo que provocaste.

-Bombón yo no tengo la culpa que mi acercamiento hacia ti te haya puesto muy nerviosa y siguen corriendo y riendo pero… esas palabras al decirlas el (acaso en verdad la pongo nerviosa, será eso posible) bueno es hora de mi sorpresa hacia ella y así confirmare todo esto.

-bombón.

-si

-Te, tengo una sorpresa.

-En verdad

-Así es, ven sígueme.

-Claro

El la conduce hasta el lugar es una cafetería en el parque de diversiones en ella hay muchas flores y cuando entran al lugar.

-Señor Kou.

-Si así es.

-Todo esta preparado para usted y su acompañante. Pueden pasar.

-Serena no entendía, acaso todo esto ya lo había preparado el.

-Por aquí por favor. Este es su lugar.

Esta pequeña cafetería era muy estrecha pero tenía un ambiente muy romántico, ya que como modo de arreglo estaba oscura y tenía varias velas prendidas y un holor a jazmines muy bello. Al estar sentados.

-Bombón, quiero que te tapes los ojos, cuando yo te hable te lo quitas esta bien.

-Que vas hacer.

-Anda vamos quieres tu sorpresa.

-Si, si lo decía como una pequeña niña muy emocionada y así lo hizo el le puso el paliacate en los ojos.

El de una manera muy cariñosa le habla y esta se quita el paliacate al hacerlo ahora si, las luces habían sido completamente apagadas solo en ese instante para ellos dos, ella veía su rostro y Seiya el de ella. Las velas daban una combinación muy romantica y el comenzó.

Tu, coleccionista de canciones  
dame razones, para vivir.  
Tu la dueña de mis sueños  
quédate en ellos y hazme sentir.

-(Bombón quiero que escuches esta canción, con tu corazón, que solo tu quiero que este en mi vida para siempre) así es estaba muy concentrado en esa hermosa canción tocando y cantando solo para ella.

Y así en tu misterio poder descubrir  
el sentimiento eterno.  
Tu con la luna en la cabeza  
el lugar en donde empieza  
el motivo y la ilusión de mi existir.

Tan solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu  
mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio  
mi compás y mi camino  
solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu  
pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo  
para estar siempre (siempre) siempre siempre contigo amor

Tu, coleccionista de canciones  
mil emociones son para ti  
tu lo que soñé mi vida entera quédate en ella  
y hazme sentir y así ir transformando la magia de ti en un respiro del alma

Tu con la luna en la cabeza  
el lugar en donde empieza  
el motivo y la ilusión de mi existir

º º º

Serena sentía cada letra de la canción de el amor de que el le tenía en verdad quería vivir ese amor quería decirle que ella también lo amaba, pero sabía que tarde o temprano todo terminaría por un futuro ya escrito

º º º

Tan solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu  
mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio  
mi compás y mi camino  
solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu  
pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo  
para estar siempre contigo

Ya no queda mas espacio en mi interior  
haz llenado con tu luz cada rincón  
es por ti que con el tiempo mi alma siente diferente

Solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu  
mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio  
mi compás y mi camino  
solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu  
pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo  
para estar siempre (siempre) siempre siempre contigo amor.

Al terminar la canción lo único que pudo notar en su rostro era lagrimas derramar por su bellos rostro.

-Bombón

Sin más que decir ella Salio corriendo, quería huir de todo hasta de ella misma.

El inmediatamente se quito la guitarra y corrió tras ella, pero entre tanta gente la perdió.

-Que te he hecho, para que salieras corriendo, aun así el estaba muy preocupado, no tenía tiempo solo para buscarla y pedirle disculpas si labia ofendido, así se decidió ir a buscarla donde creyó que la podría encontrar. Pero no tuvo ningún resultado.

º º º

-(Seiya eres maravilloso, veo lo mucho que me amas y lo que significo para ti. Pero me siento infeliz de no poderte decir lo que yo siento por ti).

Comenzó un aire muy fresco y empezo a nublarse de una manera muy sombría, te sentías mal, que ni el mismo aire te sacaba de tu trance en el que estabas y pensando que el dolor que sentía eran como esas nubes negras que aparecieron, quería correr hacia su lado decirle lo mucho que lo amabas lo que significaba para ti, pero para que, si sabías que al final terminarías separándote de el. Por tu futuro

El seguía buscando por las calles viendo si la podría encontrar pero nada no la veías por ningún lado, el viento aparecio, sentías como grandes emociones pasaban por tu cuerpo, en verdad no quisiste lastimarla, pero no entendías el porque de su reacción, si solo era una simple canción dedicada a ella diciéndolo lo que sentías por ella, pero no esperando que su repuesta fuera positiva para ti, así estuviste varías horas caminado tratándola de hallar pero nada, hasta que pensaste que podrí haber llegado a su departamento y que por los menos estaría segura en su casa y tomaste camino hacia ella.

Ella seguía caminado por las calles sin encontrar un refugio donde estar tranquila, en eso pudiste ver una pequeña iglesia abandonada y decidiste entrar buscando la paz que deseabas al entrar pudiste ver si que esta muy deteriorada pero te soltaste a llorar de una manera muy desgarradora después de unas horas quedaste muy cansada de sentir pena por ti de por no luchar por lo que querías y eran como las 6 de la tarde pero aun así parecía muy de noche por las nubes.

**En el Templo Hikawua.**

-Chicas no se les hace raro que aun no sepamos nada de Serena, ya casi llevamos dos días y medio que no al vemos. Dice Mina muy preocupada.

-Eso es muy cierto yo ayer fui a ver si la encontraba, pero no su departamento estaba vacío. Dice Rey.

-Que amiga tan desconsiderada, nos tiene muy preocupadas. Dice Amy.

-Chicas no se preocupen ya mañana la veremos, ya ven que a veces su papá la manda fuera para tomar fotos y puede ser que con tanto trabajo ni chance de hablarnos.

-En eso tienes razón Lita.

De un de repente el cielo se nublo, todas sintieron una extraña sensación de trixteza y pena, ninguna comprendía que pasaba.

-Chicas pueden sentir eso.

-Si Rey, siento tristeza, pero no se porque.

-Chicas no le habrá pasado nada a Serena. Dice Mina

-No, solo es el clima nada más. Dice Lita para reconfortarlas pero aun así ella siente lo mismo. Que les parece si le hago unos pastelillos con un te, solo es el tiempo que nos nos gusta o no es cierto.

-Si Lita tienes mucha razón estos climas a ninguna nos gusta, dicen todas un poco más tranquilas.

º º º

Te despertante no entendiendo donde estabas, pero recordaste lo que paso y de nuevo sientes un gran miedo, por lo sucedido, no sabes cual fue la reacción de Seiya de solo salir así, no pensante en sus sentimiento y en el daño que ahora le estabas haciendo miraste tu reloj y eran ni mas ni menos que las 2 de la mañana, te austastes por lahora y lo preocupado que debía estar el. Lo primero que pensaste fue tomar un taxi y dirigirte a tu departamento, pero no tenían el valor suficiente para hablar con el.

º º º

Te sentías con mucho miedo de perderla, al no saber su paradero de nuevo saliste a las calles a buscarla, a pedirle perdón por lo tonto que eras y por no pensar en los sentimientos de ella. Pero te sentías frustrado de no saber donde se encontraba ella, al llegar a su departamento, maldijiste como nunca lo habías hecho, comenzaste a patear la puerta no importándote el ruido y la molestia hacia los vecinos lo único que te interesaba en ese momento solo era saber en donde estaba ella. Al hacer esto pudiste sentir una mirada hacia t, lo único que fuiste es buscar de donde provenía esa mirada la viste a ella por el pasillo con su ropa toda llena de polvo y su rostro muy pálido y casi sin vida, esa mirada tu la habías producido esa tristeza en su cara era tu culpa.

º º º

al llegar a tu departamento y caminar por el pasillo lo pudiste ver a el maldiciendo y pateando tu puerta, nunca lo había visto de ese modo, nunca, el siempre con su bella sonrisa y mirada, y sabías bien que tu habías sido la que no había dañado tanto por haber huido sin darle ninguna explicación. Cuando de repente el volteo y te vio. Tu solo seguiste caminando hacía el.

º º º

al estar los dos enfrente tu solo desviaste la mirada y caminaste para abrir la puerta, el solo te veía incrédulo ante tus actos cuando entrantes sentiste como sus calorosos brazos te trajeron hacía tu cuerpo.

-Bombón perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir no quería darte este dolor, perdóname por ser un tonto.

Lo único que hiciste es voltear y sentir sus lagrimas caer a tu cuello, te sentías impotente de ser tu la que provocaba sus lagrimas sin saber de tus actos lo único que fuiste y lo que mas deseabas en este mundo era probar aquello que para ti era prohibido. Hiciste que el se agachara, ya que era alto para tu estatura y así tiernamente los miraste a los ojos y te condujiste a sus labios y la reacción de el fue sorpresiva, pero aun así el correspondió tu beso, ese beso para ti fue el camino y sueños que tenías para la vida que quería vivir con el.

El beso era muy tranquilo y de igual manera, poniendo todo ese gran amor mutuo en algo tan pequeño pero significativo para ambos.

Continuara….

La canción es de Camila y se llama coleccionista de canciones, esta en verdad me gusta mucho esa canción.

Espero que les guste mucho este nuevo capitulo ok y gracias por sus comentarios.

Serenalucy: te agradezco mucho el apoyo y si ya no tardare tanto en actualizar, ok

LESVAL: espero que de igual modo este capitulo te guste mucho y espero seguir platicando con tigo eres una persona muy chida y espero que este Cáp., no sea la excepción. Y seguir platicando después con tigo cuidate mucho y besos.

LOYDA ASTRID:Claro que sufrirá pero después todo cambiara para el, ya ves que la vida a veces nos trae arriba y después nos hace caer muy pero muy feo, pero al final y como es mi personaje consentido el será tu sabes :D.

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: claro que si tendrán su momento de felicidad, pero… seré un poquito mala con ellos, pero si :D, ella tendrá el coraje para poder estar con el, con ese muchachote que da todo por ella, de eso no hay duda.

caroone: hola amiga de nuevo yo, trayéndote un nuevo capitulo de esta historia espero me digas como me salio y me felicites por ser tan buena escritora:P, es bonito soñar que no cuídate mucho y besos.

karenina hansen, espero que tu comp. Ya no te falle así para poder seguir platicando y gracias por tu apoyo en verdad que me sirve de mucho tus comentarios y gracias en verdad gracias.

Muy así les dejo este, espero se queden picadas y ya no tardare en actualizar eso se los prometo ok, y si no lo cumplo me dan pamba chiclosa :P.


	6. CAP 05 FUERZA PARA NUESTRO AMOR

Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi.

Paréntesis lo que los personajes piensan.

Ahora les traigo el siguiente capitulo espero sea de su agrado, si no como digo, espero sus comentarios ya sean buenos, malos o de excelencia por este, ¡estamos!

**06. FUERZA PARA NUESTRO AMOR**

Saliste de nuevo para ver si la encontrabas pero tu búsqueda no daba ningún resultado positivo la anduviste buscando por lugares en donde sabías ella podía estar pero nada.

Te sentías frustrado de no saber donde se encontraba, al llegar a su departamento, maldijiste como nunca lo habías hecho, comenzaste a patear la puerta no importándote el ruido y la molestia hacia los vecinos lo único que te interesaba en ese momento, era saber en donde estaba. Estabas desesperado de repente sentiste una mirada sobre ti creíste que era algún vecino pidiéndote silencio, te fijaste de donde provenía esa mirada y te sorprendiste era ella por el pasillo con su ropa toda llena de polvo y su rostro muy pálido y casi sin vida, esa mirada tu la habías producido esa tristeza en su cara era tu culpa.

º º º

Al llegar a tu departamento y caminar por el pasillo lo pudiste ver a el maldiciendo y pateando tu puerta, nunca lo habías visto de ese modo, el siempre con su bella sonrisa, mirada seductora hacia ti y con esa felicidad en su rostro que siempre lo caracterizaba.

Sabías bien que tú habías sido la que no había dañado tanto por haber huido sin darle ninguna explicación. Cuando de repente el volteo y te vio. Tu solo seguiste caminando hacía el.

º º º

Al estar los dos enfrente tu solo desviaste la mirada y caminaste para abrir la puerta, el solo te veía incrédulo ante tus actos cuando entrantes sentiste como sus calorosos brazos te trajeron hacía su cuerpo y brindándote aquella paz que buscabas hace unos momentos.

-Bombón perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir no quería darte este dolor, no sabía que al decirte mis sentimientos reaccionarías de esta manera, soy un idiota, no fue mi intención.

Lo único que hiciste es voltear y sentir sus lagrimas caer a tu cuello, te sentías impotente de ser tu la que provocaba sus lagrimas.

Sin saber de tus actos lo único que querías y lo que mas deseabas en este mundo era probar aquello que para ti era prohibido algo que habías anhelado en tus sueños más profundos y que no te habías dado cuenta de que tan necesario era el para tu vida futura. Hiciste que el se agachara, ya que era alto para tu estatura y así tiernamente los miraste a los ojos y te condujiste a sus labios, tu reacción para el fue sorpresiva pero de igual modo el lo deseaba tanto como tu.

º º º

La reacción de ella te dejo, no sabías ni como explicarlo, porque por lo que has querido desde hace tiempo se te iba a cumplir ibas a probar sus labios rojos carmesí que tanto soñabas besar y que solo fueran tuyos, que toda su vida solo fuera para ti y la tuya sola para ella, pero que nunca creíste poderlo conseguir. Cuando sentiste de nuevo su mirada, sus rostro, este era diferente, en sus ojos se veía el amor que te tenía y que no solo era de amigos, ella deseaba lo mismo que tu, te deseaba a ti para su vida.

º º º

Así poco a poco ella se iba acercando para dar ese beso tan esperado para los dos, sentían esa bella sensación recorrer su cuerpos, esos nervios, así hasta que ella alcanzo su cometido los dos se unieron en un beso lleno de todo ese amor guardado los movimientos eran lentos y tiernos, queriendo que el tiempo parara, así siempre estar.

Te volvías tan solo una chica dejándote llevar por el que ahora era el amor de tu vida, pero de repente llegaron a ti los recuerdo de una pequeña niña de cabellos rosados y el rostro de un joven que para ti era tu futuro esposo y del cual había sido siempre el amor de tu vida, deseabas que esos recuerdos desaparecieran y que no te importaran, pero no podías aquellos recuerdos se iban incrementado hasta el punto que tu comenzaste a llorar y la magia de este primer beso desapareció por tu estupida conciencia que hacía su aparición. En ese instante quisiste huir de nuevo ahora para tu habitación y rompiste ese bello momento con el. Y te dirigiste lo más rápido posible hasta donde era tu meta.

º º º

De nueva cuenta huía de ti, no entendías el porque de su reacción, pero esta ves después demostró lo que en verdad sentía por ti con ese beso y no la dejarías ir tan fácilmente, y tu mismo te sorprendiste por como la tomaste de una manera brusca pero aun si demostrándole lo que en verdad sientes la empujaste hacia la pared dejándola sin movimiento para moverse y viéndola fijamente a los ojos y fue antes de entrar a su habitación cuando la tomaste.

-No, me importa nada, ni tu futuro ni quien depende de este, lo único que me interesa es tu amor, estar a tu lado, hacerte feliz, tu y nada más, si es necesario luchar por ti en contra de quien sea así lo haré, te daré todo el valor que sea necesario para que de igual modo tu luches por estar con migo.

-Pero……

-No me importa nada si tu no estas a mi lado. En este momento fuiste tu quien comenzó a sentir unas grandes ganas de llorar, pero no le demostrarías el miedo que tenías, querías que ella tuviera el coraje y la confianza suficiente de si misma para decirte que te amaba y lucharía por estar con tigo.

-Yo tengo un futuro, el cual tengo que cumplir, Seiya esto no lo sabes pero yo tengo una hija con Darien.

Ese nombre te hizo que te hirviera la sangre de coraje, ahora pasabas a otro estado de ánimo en tan solo unos segundos.

-Serena, ¿me amas?

Esta ves el te estaba llamando por tu nombre, en verdad que sentías ganas de volver a llorar, desde que lo conociste el nunca te llamo por tu nombre, si no por un sobrenombre que a ti te gustaba escuchar de sus labios.

º º º

-¿Me amas? Lo dijo con un dolor que en su forma de decirlo sabías muy bien lo mucho que le dolía, aun así al no escuchar una palabra de ti, solo se separo de ti lentamente.

º º º

Era la segunda ves que le preguntabas ella te miraba incrédula, como no queriendo entender tu pregunta, esto te empezaba a desesperar, pero aun así no decía ninguna palabra de lo que sentía por ti, sentías un dolor inmenso que jamás imaginaste experimentar, ni siquiera cuando te despediste de ella por primera ves, cuando regresaste a tu planeta, si sentías tristeza y dolor pero no como el que ahora estabas sintiendo este era destrozador para tu cuerpo y alma. En ese instante te separaste de ella lentamente y decidiste hablar por ultimas ves antes de marcharte, porque en verdad en este momento habías admitido tu derrota ante tu enemigo "Chiva" ese era el hombre que poseía el amor de ella.

º º º

-Gracias mi Dulce Bombón, me has enseñado lo que es el amor, algo que nunca imagine conocer, en verdad es algo por lo cual siempre estaré muy feliz y de saber que fuiste tu de quien me enamore, y ahora ya comprendí cual es mi lugar en tu corazón. Esas palabras te dolían decirlas pero eran la verdad, de igual manera ella volvió a quedar atónita ante lo que le dijiste, este lugar de cuando llegaste hace unos días te pareció el más maravilloso ahora te asfixiaba no te dejaba respirar, te sentías frustrado y solo querías salir de este. Y así lo hiciste ahora volverías con tu corazón mas destrozado que la primera ves.

º º º

Al escuchar las palabras de el, querías decirle que lo amabas, que el era tu vida, pero tu vos no te respondías y cuando sentiste que el se retiraba de ti, las palabras que te esta diciendo eran de despedida, ahora si lo perderías para siempre, acababa de decir, que entendió cual era su lugar en tu vida. Tú no podías creerlo, ¿Por qué? Te repetiste en tu mente ¿El por qué eras una cobarde? Y luchar por el amor de tu vida. Cuando sentiste que salio de tu departamento sentiste como el corazón se te partía ¿Qué debías hacer? Solo tenías unos cuantos segundo para reaccionar, si no lo perderías, pero no sabías que desición tomar. El hace unos momento te dijo que te apoyaría para que lucharás por su amor no importándole quien se interpusiera por que daría todo por estar a tu lado, pero en verdad no sabías que hacer.

º º º

Tus pasos eran lentos pero firmes, sentías con cada escalón que bajas aumentaba mas tu sufrimiento, por primera ves no conseguías lo que te proponías, pero habías perdido en el juego del amor, algo que para tu vida se había convertido como el aire que respirabas, esta sería la ultima ves que verías su rostro y todo lo que tubo que ver con ella, en medio del camino te detuviste y comenzaste a llorar, no podías detener tus lagrimas por mas que intentabas controlarlas, ese momento volviste a caminar y saliste del departamento y miraste una ultima ves el hogar de ella y que siempre guardarías en tu recuerdos más queridos, ahora te acercabas más a la calle principal de su departamento, era una calle muy transitada por lo automóviles y personas.

º º º

No sabías que hacer, el cada ves se retiraba más de tu vida, pero que debías hacer, todo un futuro dependía de ti, ya que tu eres la Futura Reina de Tokio de Cristal con unas guardianas y una maravillosa familia, pero ahora todo eso, te paresia vacío sin vida, como algo que nunca quisiste que pasará, ahora que harías lucharías por tu verdadero amor o solo te darías por vencida fácilmente, solo por tu cobardía. En ese momento reaccionaste tu corazón te estaba hablando y decía lucha, lucha, lucha estas palabras las escuchabas con mas intensidad en tu mente, esta ves tu corazón quería guiarte a tu felicidad en ese momento comenzaste a correr para detenerlo y decirle que lo amas ibas bajando de tu departamento y no lo veías por ningún lado al salir pudiste ver que ya estaba lejos de ti, pero aun así ahora no te darías por vencida y corriste lo más rápido posible hasta donde estaba el cuando estabas más cerca de el, comenzó a cruzar la calle en ese momento tu:

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Seiya !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Escuchaste tu nombre y al voltear era ella la que te llamaba, quedaste impresionado y feliz de saber que era ella, aun tu tenías lagrimas en tu ojos, veías como ella corría hacia ti, tu solo caminaste a su encuentro esta ves no te ilusionarías de envalde

-Seiya, al estar a unos pasos de el pudiste ver sus lagrimas, en verdad lo amabas y el debía saberlo, querías enfrentar lo que viniera mas adelante por estar a su lado.

-Bombón, fue tu reacción, cuando de repente pudieron escuchar algo muy conocido para los dos:

Tú, coleccionista de canciones  
dame razones, para vivir.  
Tú la dueña de mis sueños  
quédate en ellos y hazme sentir.

Ella te miro muy fijamente a los ojos y extendió una de sus manos a tu rostro y lo comenzó a acariciar. Su mirada era encantadora

º º º

De nuevo te miraba de una manera que no podías describir con palabras, pero en realidad que era lo que quería de ti, porque hace unos instantes tenía se comportaba diferente. Tú dejaste que ella acariciara tu rostro porque te gustaba ese tipo de caricias por parte de ella.

º º º

Y así en tu misterio poder descubrir  
el sentimiento eterno.  
Tu con la luna en la cabeza  
el lugar en donde empieza   
el motivo y la ilusión de mi existir.

Tan solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu  
mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio  
mi compás y mi camino  
solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu  
pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo  
para estar siempre (siempre) siempre siempre contigo amor 

º º º 

Las palabras ya no hacían falta porque en la mirada de ella podías ver lo que sentía por ti, ahora fuiste tu quien decidió tomar el primer paso para besarla. Pero antes de hacerlo, ella quería hablar pero tú se lo impediste con tu dedo y solo te acercaste a ella para besarla y así lo hiciste.

º º º

Tu querías decirle lo que sentías por el pero el te lo impido poniendo sobre tus labios uno de sus dedos, esto en verdad de te dejo en la nubes con ese pequeño gesto hacia ti y te beso, pero esta ves, no lo harías sufrir si no todo lo contrario esta ves le dirías que lucharías contra, todo lo que fuera necesario.

º º º

El te tomo de una forma muy cariñosa rodeo con su brazos tu pequeña cintura y te a trajo hacia el, después el se acerco lentamente a tus labios cuando estuvo cerca de ellos rozaba sus labios con los tuyos, queriendo el hacer esto pequeño momento algo memorable para los dos, como podía que algo tan pequeño hiciera que todo tu cuerpo se estremeciera, esto en verdad te encantaba sentir sus labios la ternura que ponían en cada movimiento para ti.

º º º

Ella provocaba en ti, muchas emociones que nunca habías conocido, no hasta que la viste por primera vez, ahora que tu habías decidido tomar la iniciativa, querías que esto quedará en tu memoria, así que comenzaste con pequeños roses con sus labios querías que todo esto durara para siempre. Paraste por unos segundos y la miraste a los ojos

-Bombón te amo.

-Yo también te amo Seiya.

Diciendo esto los de se fundieron en un beso, un maravilloso momento algo que ni las mismas palabras podían describir, algo muy pequeño que para los dos significaba lo que era en verdad el amor. Este momento quedaría en sus corazones porque ahora los dos sentían un amor inexplicable. Y así duraron durante unos momentos más. Cuando de repente se sintió un poco de frío y comenzó una pequeña llovizna

º º º

Tu, coleccionista de canciones  
mil emociones son para ti  
tu lo que soñé mi vida entera quédate en ella  
y hazme sentir y así ir transformando la magia de ti en un respiro del alma.

En ese momento los dos voltearon hacia arriba en verdad que era maravilloso todo lo que había pasado. Y sintiendo que las gotas que Caín sobre sus cuerpos era algo calido para ellos. Mientras la demás gente busca un resguardo de la pequeña brisa mientras ellos lo disfrutaban

-Seiya.

-Sin Bombón.

-Vamos a casa.

Sin más Seiya sintió una emoción al escuchar esas palabras de ella, y sin más la abrazo y la cargo hasta el apartamento, ante esto Serena sentían una plena felicidad. De solo estar a su lado. Cuando llegaron Seiya la deposito sobre la cama de una manera muy tierna y sin dejar de ver sus hermosos ojos.

-Mi dulce Bombón me haces tan feliz, de aquí en adelante nuestra vida cambiará.

-Así es Seiya.

-Creo que ya es algo tarde, ya son las 4, e imagino que querrás dormir si, vas a ir a la escuela, ¿No crees?

-Es muy cierto, pero no quiero ir a la escuela, solo quiero estar con tigo.

-Bombón pero si no vas las chicas pueden, pensar que te paso algo malo.

-No se, pero no importa.

-Quiero estar a tu lado.

-Bueno lo mejor será que me vaya, y ver si podemos dormir unas horas, ya no tarda en amanecer.

-Seiya.

-Si.

-¿Quieres quedarte con migo? En lo que amanece.

Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Seiya latiera muy rápido, sentía nervios de pensar que se quedaría con ella, no sabía que hacer, si dormía con ella, pero aun así la respetaría el no haría nada para lastimarla. Lo único que se quito el fue el saco que traía

Así ella se metió entre las sabanas blancas de su cama y este la siguió. Cuando llego Serena lo tapo de una forma muy cariñosa e hizo que estos la cubrieran hasta la cabeza, al estar así, los dos sentían como pequeñas cargas eléctricas recorrían todo su cuerpo, el poco a poco fue terminando el pequeño espacio que los separaba.

-Me gusta mucho estar con tigo, lo dijo Serena casi en un susurro, pero Seiya lo puedo escuchar muy bien.

-A mi también.

Serena se acurruco en el pecho de este y este la abrazo, así poco a poco los dos se fueron quedaron dormidos, este era un momento excepcional para los dos.

Pasaron las horas y el despertador de esta empezó a sonar y lo apago. Cuando fue abriendo sus ojos pudo ver a quien tenía a un lado, se sentía muy feliz de haber compartido esto con el.

El sintió como ella se movió y de igual modo abrió sus ojos y pudo ver los de ella, y en su rostro una mirada de buenos días. Serena se acerco a el y de nuevo lo beso, su labios rojos carmesí lo invitaban a que nunca los dejará, que solo quería probar esos sentimiento que ella provocaba en el.

-_Te Amo Seiya Kou_

-_Y yo a ti Bomboncito Tsukino._

Ahora fue el, que se levanto.

-A ¿Dónde vas Seiya?

-Voy a prepararte el desayuno uno muy rico, especialmente para ti. ¿Te gusta la idea?

-Me encanta.

Así el se fue hacia la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

-(Vaya que extraordinario lo que ha paso con mi Bombón, aun no lo puedo creer y me sintió muy feliz de poder compartir esto con ella, pero que buena idea se me a ocurrido, creo que esto le gustara a ella, sería nuestro sueño hecho realidad).

Así el termina de preparar el desayuno y va directo hacia la habitación, ahí se encuentra a Serena en su cama recargada en la cabecera leyendo un libro.

-Hola Bomboncito, veo que en verdad has cambiado que hasta lees un libro.

-Seiya, no te burles, solo que este libro me gusta mucho.

-Que bueno, eso en verdad me gusta, mira te traigo tu desayuno es fruta con mucha pero mucha fresa que es lo que más te gusta a ti, con juego de naranja.

-Se oye bien. Y sobre todo por las fresas.

-Y como ahora eres mi consentida desayunaremos en tu cuarto ¿te gusta la idea?

-Claro que sí.

-Y dime de que trata tu libro.

-Trata de una joven que vive con su tía y madre en una hacienda, pero pasan cosas muy extrañas y como no tenían un jardinero contrataron uno.

-Déjame adivinar, este chico se enamora de ella y la madre y la tía no estan de acuerdo en esa relación.

-En que se enamoran si es cierto, pero en lo otro no, la madre y la tía están contentas de eso, que como te digo que pasan cosas raras en esa casa, creen que ella puede sufrir mucho.

-Pero…. ¿Por qué?

-Eso es en lo que voy.

-Bombón, me has dejado en suspenso, pero mira ten come, haber abre esa linda boquita para darte tu fruta

Así los dos mutuamente se están dando comida en la boca y riendo.

-Por cierto Seiya.

-Si

-La canción que me dedicaste, ayer la escuchamos pero no era tu voz, que significa eso

-Pues verás, se la di a James y le dije que quería que se la diera a alguien muy talentoso para que la cantara. Fue cuando le pedí el favor del parque de diversiones.

-Ya veo.

-Pero…. ¿Por qué no la cantantes tu?

-No la cante yo, porque sabía bien que si reconocían mi voz, se darían cuenta de que estoy aquí. Pero… lo que no creí es que James la hiciera tan rápido y se la diera a alguien. Pero eso lo hice para que cuando la escuches recuerdes todo lo que siento por ti Bombón.

-Seiya es canción es muy bella, pero cuando te tengo a mí lado se todo lo que sientes por mi, es por eso que te amo.

-Y yo a ti Bombón.

-Así de nuevo los dos comienzan a besarse con mucha ternura y pasión.

Ya era la hora de que Serena saliera rumbo a la escuela.

-Bombón y que vas hacer, si no quieres ir a la escuela con tus amigas.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea.

-¿Cuál?

-Sabes mi padre muy a menudo me llama para que salga fuera de la cuidad, para tomar fotos y se me ocurrió que eso les puedo decir para que no me molesten y podamos estar juntos.

-Suena muy bien.

-Ahora mismo les llamará, para que sepan porque ya es hora de que entre a la escuela.

-Esta bien.

Así Serena toma su celular y marca el número de Mina. En ese instante Mina iba en la entrada de la escuela y cerca del cancel se encontraban las demás.

-Bueno Serena. ¿Dónde estas?

-Hola Mina, ya ves ando fuera de la ciudad mi padre me pido que tomará algunas fotos.

-Vaya ya veo, veo que estábamos en lo correcto. Puse el celular en auricolar para que todas escucharan.

-Me traían de un lado a otro y la señal no la tomaba, bien el celular. Que bueno así escuchan bien.

-Serena te ¿Encuentras bien? Estábamos preocupadas por ti, aparte el sábado fui a tu casa y no te vi.

-Si me encuentro muy bien Rey, en verdad gracias por preocuparte por mí.

-Eso en verdad me alegra Serena tonta. Querida amiga.

-Les agradezco a todas su preocupación.

-Pero… dinos Serena cuando regresas. Dice Amy.

-En verdad eso no se, pero no creo que mas de una semana. Pienso que el viernes estoy de regreso.

-¿Por qué tanto? Dice Lita

-Aquí en verdad si que soy muy solicitada y eso en verdad me agrada ya ven.

-En eso tienes razón.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, ya me están llamando.

-Cuídate mucho, y te extrañaremos. Dicen todas.

-Gracias y cuelga.

º º º

-Ya ven chicas no había nada de que preocuparnos.

-Eso es cierto. Mina.

-Pero ya sabiendo que se encuentra bien, podemos estar tranquilas. ¿Verdad chicas? Dice Rey. Así todas se van hacia sus clases.

º º º

-Bombón, veo que eres experta en las mentiras.

-Seiyaaaa.

Así los dos empiezan a jugar y besarse sobre la cama, dándole Seiya múltiples besitos en el cuello de Serena.

º º º

-Sentiste eso. Haruka ayer en la noche.

-Si sentí algo, ¿Tu crees que esta bien gatito? Aparte tu espejo no te a dicho nada. Lo dice en tono de preocupación

-Claro que si, si no ya nos hubieran avisado las chicas ¿No crees?, aparte mi espejo no me avisado nada.

-Pero… quiero estar seguro, quisiera investigar

-Si, quieres pues entonces vamos. Cuando terminemos de desayunar.

-Me parece perfecto.

Así estas dos se quedan pensando

º º º

-Seiya, no crees que demos platicar, sobre todo.

-Bombón, no quiero pensar en eso ahora.

-Ni yo tampoco Seiya, pero demos hacerlo.

-Mejor después, eso lo arreglaremos, ahora te tengo otra sorpresa, ya que estaremos juntos una semana, quiero que la pasemos en grande, te parece.

-Muy bien acepto.

Así el, le comienza a decir una que otra cosa, pero no dándole muy bien la sorpresa.

Continuara…….

Bueno espero que cuando terminen de leer este capitulo me dejen sus comentarios diciéndome que les pareció, como digo no importan si son malos quiero saber si es lo que estaban esperando. Bueno me despidos de ustedes mandándoles un muy cariñoso saludo.

karenina hansen: que bueno que te gusto el final, eso me parece magnifico, y que pronot podamos platicar ya tenemos tiempo que no hacemos eso:), de igual manera espero que te encuentres bien de salud y amor ;P. bueno te mando muchos besos y espero tu comentario.

Elsa Rosales García: Ya sabes, que no hay problema hay cuando tengas chance la lees, loq ue si espero, son tus comentarios aunque sean retrasados D, tu no te preocupes por eso, lo bueno es que te gustan mis historias y que por esto mismo nos conocimos ok cuidate y saludos.

Pam: Así es lo primero es el amor verdad, pero sufriran un poquito pero si al final si, serán felices y mucho, espero que este capitulo te guste mucho y veo que es la primera ves que me dejas comentario, eso me agrada mucho que mi historia te haya gustado y así leerla.

Kimi o ai shiteru: Que bueno que te pareció romántico y lo que me gusta que esperas con ansias el siguiente capitulo y gracias por seguirme, te mando muchos bexxos y saludos amiga. YoY.

Dani: de igual manera te mando saludos, y si ya dentro de poco aparecerán los hermanos Kou y faltantes, con ellos tengo varias cosillas espero que te gusten lo que les tengo preparados.

LOYDA ASTRID: No como prometí, ya no tardaría tanto en actualizar, así que aquí te dejo este capitulo y de igual manera el otro también estará, ok gracias por leerme y si verdad, Serena lo hace sufrir, pero debería dejárnoslo a nosotras verdad nunca lo haríamos sufrir. Bueno cuídate y besillos.

3rill Cullen: Si verdad Seiya es todo un encanto de hombre y su solo ser nos hace felices a nosotras, es maravillos y si yo tambien quisiera uno, pero para mi sola y no compartirlo, pero bueno eso no es posible verdad porque aquií habemos muchas ;P. cuidate.

Con Cariño:

Nileve Kou


	7. CAP 07 VIVIENDO NUESTRA VIDA

Todos los personajes son Creación de Naoko Takeuchi.

Letra cursiva lo que escribe Serena en su diario y paréntesis lo que piensan los personajes.

Hola de nuevo mi lectoras amigas, espero que les guste mucho este capitulo, ahora si esta Serena segura por lo que siente por Seiya, bueno mejor ya no digo nada y léanlo ustedes mismas, y me digan de nuevo que les pareció ok, no importa si son buenos o malos sus comentarios, pero eso me los escriben jaja. Bueno a leer:

**07. VIVIENDO NUESTRA VIDA**

Mientras dos chicos seguían desayunando muy cómodamente.

-Bombón entonces que te parece, mi idea.

-Pues en realidad Seiya, no me has dicho nada en concreto, solo que me tienes la sorpresa.

-Por eso mismo Bomboncito, si te digo, ya no será sorpresa.

-Entonces, no me digas y ya y yo solo la espero. Tu sabes bien que te seguiré, a donde sea.

-Eso era lo que quería escuchar Bombón. Así el se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la frente. Pero entonces si aceptas tengo que ir arreglar unas cosas para tu sorpresa.

-Me vas a dejar solita.

-Solo será un ratito, me esperas si y pone carita de perrito a medio morir.

-Claro sabes que te espero. Pero… saldremos de Tokio o permaneceremos aquí.

-Eso no lo se aun Bombón, pero mejor esperame y cuando regrese te digo. Si.

-Claro ya sabes, que sí.

-Bueno entonces ahora regreso y así se va saliendo de cuarto.

-Óigame jovencito y se va detrás de el y le da un beso que ni el mismo se lo esperaba.

-Vaya Bomboncito puedo ver las reacciones que provoco en ti, para que te de un besito, es que soy tan irresistible.

-Seiya y hace que ella este muy sonrojada.

-Te Amo y le vuelve a dar otro beso a Serena.

-Bueno me voy ok, mientras más rápido mejor¿no crees?

-Si, te esperare.

Así Seiya sale del departamento.

Mientras tanto Serena aun no tenía ganas de levantarse y decide acostarse otro rato más, descansar unos minutos más no el haría mal a nadie. Y se quedo profundamente dormida al despertar

-(Ahora ya estoy a su lado, eso me hace muy feliz ya no me importa nada solo estar junto a el, para mi es lo más importante permanecer juntos, o mi diario)

Así esta toma su diario y comienza a escribir.

_Después de casi perderlo por mi cobardía, me di cuenta lo fundamental que es en mi vida, que quiero permanecer a su lado por siempre y luchar contra quien sea necesario para estar con el, porque se muy bien que el haría todo hasta dar su vida por estar junto a mí y ahora se que yo también así lo deseo porque lo "Amo", quiero ser muy feliz con el, espero que algún día todas me perdonen por esto, pero se que ellas antes que ser mis guardianas son mis amigas y que al final sabrán porque lo hice y entenderán mis razones._

_La única persona que creo que será más difícil y que comprenda lo que paso, es Haruka, pero aun así no importa porque se que Seiya estará a mi lado apoyándome y dándome la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarla. _

En ese momento se fijo en la hora que era y ya habían pasado casi tres horas y volvio a guardar de nuevo su diario.

-(¿Qué tanto estará haciendo? Es tan lindo, todo lo que hace por verme feliz y estar juntos).

En ese momento tocan a su puerta e imagina que se le olvido la llave a Seiya, antes de abrirla escucho voces e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no era el sino……

-Haruka te dije que debíamos ir primero con las demás, lo más seguro es que ella este en la escuela.

-Michiru solo quería venir, disculpa si fue impulsiva.

-No no hay problema, pero debes pensar mejor las cosas y le acaricia su rostro.

Serena sintió como la sangre de su cuerpo se le bajo a los pies comenzó a sudar frío.

-(¿Por qué están aquí? Por favor dios que Seiya no llegue, que no llegue, te lo ruego) ella estaba sentada en el suelo cerca de la puerta

Como Haruka y Michiru no recibieron ninguna respuesta solo se retiraron.Mientras Serena aun se sentía muy nervioso, ahora que haría escucho muy bien que irían a la escuela, pero si la respuesta de las chicas no la convencía iría a la casa de sus papás y ahí es donde sería el problema.

-(Dios que por ahora no pase nada, por favor) poco minutos después vuelve a escuchar la puerta tocar y de nuevo se puso bastante nerviosa.

-Bombón abre soy yo, se me olvido la llave.

En cuanto Serena abrió la puerta rápidamente lo abraza.

-Bombón no sabía que me ibas a extrañar tanto por tardarme tan poco, pero se dio cuenta que estaba temblando y supo:

-¿Qué tienes¿Por qué tiemblas de esta manera y estas fría?

-Seiya, hace un momento Haruka y Michiru estuvieron aquí, eso me preocupa si se dan cuenta que estas aquí, nos separaría.

El la toma por el mentón haciendo que esta la mire a los ojos.

-No te preocupes por eso, recuerda que lucharemos juntos por lo que pueda venir, mientras tú me ames yo no dejaré que nada, escúchalo muy bien: nada, ni nadie me separará de tu lado porque "te amo"

Así este al decir esto de nuevo la toma muy cariñosamente y la acerca a su cuerpo y comienza a besarla, demostrándole la gran ternura y amor en sus movimientos.

Así Durán por un rato hasta que ella.

-Yo también "te amo"

Y de nuevo la abraza

-Bombón no te asustes, recuerda que yo estoy a tu lado.

-Si, pero mejor olvidemos esto si.

-Claro que sí.

-Dime ya tienes mi sorpresa preparada, porque casi te tardaste tres horas.

-Vaya, vaya, si que te gustan las sorpresas.

-Si mucho.

-Bueno para empezar, necesitamos hacer las maletas.

-¿Maletas?

-Sí así como lo escuchas.

-¡Que emoción!

-Ya ves las influencias del Gran Seiya Kou, si que sirven en esto caso y mucho y mas cuando a la mujer que amas le darás algo muy especial.

-Dime que es.

-No, no, no tu solo has tus maletas y cuando lleguemos te daré tu sorpresa. Así que mientras más rápido empaquemos nos iremos más temprano.

-Muy bien entonces a arreglar las maletas.

Así los dos se van a su habitación y comienzan a empacar todo.

º º º

-Mira Michiru, ahí están las chicas.

-Si

Las chicas apenas iban saliendo a su receso.

-Miren ahí están Haruka y Michiru. Dicen todas.

Así se acercan a ellas.

-Hola chicas y gatito ¿Dónde esta?

-Pues verás Serena ahora se encuentra fuera de la cuidad. Dice Lita

-¿Qué dices?

-Así es, su papá le pido que tomará unas fotos y anda fuera de la cuidad. Dice Mina

-Pero ella solo se fue.

-Haruka tu sabes bien que Serena ya es más independiente y ahora le gusta hacer este tipos de cosas sola, en verdad que a madura la admiro tanto, Dice Amy

Mientras tanto Mina y Michiru solo escuchaban la plática de sus amigas.

-¿quiero verla? Así que iré con su papá, para que me diga donde esta e ir a verla.

-Haruka, dice Michiru un poco desconcertada.

-Pero… Michiru.

-Haruka no has escuchado esa niña, quiere hacer las cosas sola, ya a cambiado bastante y lo mejor es que la dejemos que siga haciendo su vida.

-Es muy cierto lo que dice Michiru, Serena necesita espacio, no debemos atraparla tanto en una burbuja ella tiene su propia vida no solo es nuestra princesa, dice Mina.

Ante esto Haruka se molestan por los comentarios que le estaban diciendo pero en realidad era verdad no debía atosigarla tanto.

-Esta bien ya comprendí. Pero no quería darse por vencida tan fácilmente. Así ellas dos se retiran ya que de nuevo

º º º

Mientras tanto dos chicos seguían haciendo las maletas. Serena había metido su camara de fotografías y sobre todo muchos rollos para esta.

-Seiya la comida que hemos comprado, deberíamos llevárnosla.

-Así es Bombón, porque si necesitaremos a donde vamos no hay por horita.

Así ahora los dos, estaban acomodando la comida muy alegre.

-Las cosas perecederas también, ahí hay un refrigerador, así que si nos durará.

-Muy bien entendido Señor.

-Vamos Bombón no me digas así.

Estos dos jóvenes terminaron de empacar todo ahora era tiempo de ir a su destino.

-Por cierto Bombón, rente un auto, para así estarnos moviendo mejor y no tomar autobuses.

-Si me parece muy buena idea, era lo que te iba a comentar es por eso que te tardaste tanto.

-Así es y muchas otras cosas más, pero no te diré.

-Dime, ándale.

-No se paciente a su debido tiempo sabrás.

-Esta bien es hora de partir.

-Siiiiiiii, dicen los dos y así bajan las cosas al auto. Este era pequeño pero era suficiente para los dos y así tomaron rumbo hacia su camino.

-¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?

-Yo creo que estaremos ahí como la una o dos de la tarde.

-Pero si son las once.

-Vamos Bombón no seas desesperada, por cierto empacaste unos trajes de baño.

-No Seiya de eso no me dijiste nada.

-¿Por qué los necesitarás?

-Pues a decir verdad, los comprare entonces, porque no tengo en casa, hace tanto que no iba a un lugar para bañarse.

-Muy bien entonces un supermercado y los compraremos.

-Si así es.

Así en cuanto los dos ven uno se detienen y esta baja a comprarlos.

-No vas a acompañarme.

-Si pero ahora nos los quiero ver, prefiero que me los modeles cuando nos bañemos, si es que no te molesta.

Ante esto hace que Serena se ponga muy roja y la gente lo nota pero solo sonría.

-Muy bien eso me parece perfecto.

Así mientras ella esta midiéndose unos trajes de baño, el solo esta viendo las demás cosas. En lo que ella termina.

-Listo ya los compre.

-Muy bien entonces vamonos, no la pasaremos muy bien Bombón.

-Sí lo se de eso no hay duda.

Así llegaron a su destino, tomaron una camino que solo alrededor eran solo árboles y pinos.

-Que bonita.

-Así es, sabes de ¿Quién es?

-Nop. Y pone carita de ingenua

-Verás este terreno es de James, una ves cuando grabamos aquí, el dijo que estaba a nuestro servicio y pues ahora se lo pedí prestado.

-Vaya, ya veo tus influencias y los dos comienzan a reír.

Se iban acercando a una pequeña cabaña que estaba en un parte clara de árboles.

-Hace rato por eso me tarde, estaba algo ocupado James pero aun así se dio su chancee y me lo presto, solo me dijo que si lo cuidaban solo que no tenía nada de comida, pero esta amueblada y toda.

-Vaya es muy bello todo este lugar.

-Sabes cuando lo conocí esperaba que lo conocieras con migo y ahora se me hizo realidad por eso estoy muy contento.

-Pero dime para que trajes de baño.

-Pues vuerás esta gran terreno cuenta con un lago y pos que mejor que refrescarno en este mismo.

-Que emocionante se oye muy divertido.

-Muy bien a bajar las cosas entonces.

Así los dos comienzan a bajar las cosas y acomodarlas en su lugar, los dos se ayudaban mutuamente mientras el bajaba las cosas ella acomodaba la comida.

-Muy bien hemos terminado, ahora ala habitación, James me dijo que había dos una era más grande que la otra, así que yo me quedo en la pequeña y tu en la grande esta bien.

-Si me parece muy bien.

-Para después irnos al lago te gustaría bañarte.

-Si eso me gustaría mucho.

Hacía mucho calor así que después de haber acomodado las cosas era muy bueno bañarse en un lago y más si esta agua esta muy fresca. Así los dos se cambiaron y Seiya ya la esperaba en la entrada.

-(Haber, veré su traje de baño, le a de quedar magnifico)

En eso sale ella, pero con una toalla que cubría su cuerpo.

-Bombón eres una tramposa, me dijiste que me lo modelarías.

-Así es te dije eso, pero… no te dije cuando he. No es cierto.

-Eres una tramposa y pone carita de puchero. Así ella se acerca a el y le da un beso en la labios.

-Y dime para donde esta el lago.

-No te lo voy a decir, prefiero bañarme solo.

-Tu te lo pierde, cuando me meta al agua lo tendrás que ver.

-No ya no quiero nada. Ya mejor me voy a bañar solo, en ese momento cada uno estaba tomando su camino el hacia el lago y ella para la cabaña, y cuando vio que ella estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta corrió hacia ella y la abrazo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Bomboncito, tu te bañaras con migo?

-Bájame Seiya en este instante.

-No, eso nunca no haré, con una sonrisa en sus labios

Y así se la lleva cargando hasta el lago y la otra haciendo su berrinche de que la bajara.

-Seiya, te dije que me bajarás.

-Mi dulce Bombón, dejarías que me bañara solo.

-Claro eso querías no, hasta me hiciste que me fuera para la cabaña.

Así siguieron peleando un rato más, pero por breves momentos.

-Es muy bello todo este lugar.

Así los dos se sentaron sobre el pasto y contemplado el paisaje.

-¡Que bueno que te gusto eso me alegra muchísimo, este lugar me parece maravilloso y estar compartiéndolo con tigo me parece algo…

Ella ya no dejo que siguiera hablando ya que lo beso de una manera que el no esperaba, su labios eran suaves, y sobre todo el aroma que provenía de ella lo embriagaba, en verdad ella era una persona maravillosa a la cual amaba con locura y pasión. Poco a poco el la recostó sobre el verde pasto y la siguió besando, poco a poco los dos comenzaban a quedarse sin aire y se separaron.

-Seiya.

-Bombón. No se pero estando con tigo nada me importa, no quiero saber sobre nadie, me haces sentir un sin fin de sentimientos, haces que mi corazón lata rápidamente el solo contacto con tigo me provocas sentimientos y emociones de que solo quiero ser yo tu vida.

-Seiya tu eres todo eso para mí, de igual manera, el solo contacto con tigo, haces que despierten sentimientos que no creía que conociera, tu besos tus caricias hacia mí, me demuestra tu amor y yo solo quiero ser tuya solo tuya y nada más.

Así de nuevo el la vuelve a besar.

Continuara……

En verdad agradezco el tiempo que se toman por leerlo y dejarme su comentario eso en verdad lo aprecio mucho. Y gracias a:

karo-chan: en verdad me alegra que mi historia en ti pueda hacerte sentir esos sentimientos eso me da mucha alegría, ya que demuestra que te esta gustando, de igual manera es la primera ves que me dejas comentarios y espero me sigas leyendo hasta el final, para mi sería un placer que así fuera, y en verdad gracias por tu comentario me animas mucho más a seguir adelante. Y así es arriba Serena y Seiya son una bella y romántica pareja.

LESVAL: En verdad me alegro que el capitulo te haya gustado mucho, pero si Seiya sufrió pero espero que ya no lo haga sufrir tanto, pero eso es otra historia y si bien romántico eso de la brisa cuando lo pensé me pareció perfecto y de igual manera espero pronto tengas mas chancee y podamos platicar ya que era una chava muy buena onda te quiero mucho y gracias.

PAM: Si verdad solo un poquito ya que después todo cambiará para ellos serán muy felices aparte por que se lo merecen y Seiya están especial que no merece tanto sufrimiento si es bien lindo y de este capitulo espero que también te guste mucho y me sigas leyendo ok cuídate y besos.

Maykou: En verdad me alegra tanto que te haya encantado y espero este no sea la excepción, porque si tengo varias sorpresillas para esta historia y que siempre me digas que tal te pareció el capitulo. Ok cuídate y besos.

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: Si ya ves como siempre ella se tiene que estar metiendo en la vida de Serena, pero que se le va hacer ellas preocupándose por ella, pero exageran solo espero que no logren separarlos eso te lo dejo de sorpresa, jiji, y gracias por dejarme tus comentarios y si la neta verdad ese día eso paso, que tu me estas escribiendo el comentario y yo te hable como dijiste no me moriré pronto :), bueno cuídate y te mando muchos beso y si, si nosotras no nos hechas porras nadie lo hará, así que nosotras solitas podemos.

LOYDA ASTRID: Si verdad a mi también me gusto mucho esa escena, muy romántica, se me hizo muy lindo, y si Seiya es todo un hombre de primera lo tiene todo, todo lo que una quisiera verdad y que nunca haríamos sufrir, por que su solo ser es tan maravilloso ops creo que fui yo ahora la que se extendió de más verdad ), pero te mando muchos saludos y besos amiga cuídate.

Dani: que bueno que te a gustado lo que llevo de historia eso en verdad me alegra mucho y me da felicidad saber que si la hago para escribir historia de esta pareja tan bella y hermosa que amo tanto y sobre todo a Seiya verdad, así como muchas de esta pagina. Te mando saludos ok.

Kimi o ai shiteru: gracias en verdad por el apoyo y que bueno en verdad que te a gustado y si van hacer muchas cosillas románticas demasiadas puede ser que después de la pantalla salga miel:), no es para tanto pero si, habrá muchas cosillas interesantes en esos días que estén juntitos. Bueno y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado ya en los siguientes me enfocare más a ellos que a otros pero aun así aparecerán los demás. Bueno cuídate y besos ok querida amiga y de igual modo yo leeré tu historia se me hizo muy padre e interesante.

Caroone: hola amiguísima de nuevo, te digo nada más las cosas que platicamos verdad pero esta bien me gusta mucho poder platicar con tigo eso en verdad me agrada aparte de que te quiero mucho y espero que cuando te desocupes puedas leer mis historias ok, y en verdad me alegro de ser tu amiga te quiero tanto:) te mando muchos besos y abrazos ok.

Elsa Rosales: hola amiga a ti también imagino que has de andar algo ocupadilla, pero aun así no importa, hay cuando tengas tiempo espero me puedas leer y me dejes tu comentario y como digo gracias tus comentarios me alegran mucho, te quiero y besos.

Muy bien a todos ustedes muchas gracias en verdad las quiero y las aprecio demasiado a todas por igual. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado ok.

_Con Cariño:_

_Nileve Kou_


	8. CAP 08 SOLO TU Y YO

Hola de nuevo les traigo la continuación, se que les prometí que todo esto sería más rápido verdad, pero… espero me disculpen lo siento en verdad, los siguientes capítulos serán muy emocionantes y ya los tengo :D, si quieren saber, así que lo haré un poquito de emoción pero se los pondré rápido muy bien. Para que sepan que más sucederá en esta historia.

Paréntesis lo que los personajes piensan.

Cursiva lo que Serena escribe en su diario.

**08. SOLO TÚ Y YO**

Al terminar de besarse de nuevo contemplaban el hermoso atardecer en el lago se la habían pasado platicando y besándose que se olvidaron totalmente de bañarse.

-Ha sido tu culpa Seiya Kou, no habernos bañado.

-Pero… Bombón yo ¿Qué hice?

-Atacarme con besitos y abracitos.

-Ya ves entonces valió la pena.

-No creo que no me hubiera gustado más bañarme. Ella solo miraba la cara que ponía en su rostro le parecía divertido jugar con el.

-Me estas diciendo que no te gustan mis besos, eso dices, el le seguía la corriente a ella era divertido y sobre todo no sabía lo que le esperaba por provocarlo

-Exactamente, eso digo.

-Bueno entonces como no disfrutas de mis besos y abrazos quiere decir que ya no volveré hacerlo.

Los dos se veían con miradas y sonrisas picaronas. En ese momento los movimientos de el fueron sumamente rápidos, el se puso sobre de ella y tomo sus manos con las de el y las puso en el suelo y con mirada muy seductora y sus ojos firmes sobre los de ella se fue acercando lentamente a sus labios. Cuanto estaba ya muy cerca de ella pudo ver como ella lentamente cerraba sus ojos y paro en ese momento y:

-Te dije que no volvería hacerlo, en ese momento ella abrió sus ojos y con una mirada muy tierna y sin ninguna explicación ahora fue ella la que se movió rápidamente y lo abrazo por el cuello y poco a poco ella rozaba sus labios se dejaba llevar por el sentimiento que ahora estaba sintiendo era algo muy diferente sentía como su piel deseaba estar cerca de la de el, era un sentimiento intenso.

-(Pero que estoy haciendo)

El sentía un escalofrío en su cuerpo, se sorprendió por tales movimientos de ella, pero se sentía feliz, poco a poco el le quito la prenda que traía (ósea la toalla ok no piensen mal :D) ella sintió un choque electrizante por su cuerpo, ella volvió a quedar recostada en el pasto y él la miro por unos momento contemplando su rostro y se acerco a su labios, pero de repente.

-Te dije que no te daría mas besitos recuerdas.

-Seiya Kou eres un…

-Soy Un chico guapo, enamorado locamente de una chica maravillosa a la cual amo y deseo con todo mi corazón.

-Seiya

-¡Que Bombón es la verdad! Bueno creo que ya es algo tarde, ya no tarda en hacer un poco de frío vamos a la cabaña.

-Sí. ¡Que quieres cenar Seiya!

-Pues no lo se unas hamburguesas me gustaría.

-Hamburguesas que rico, ya me esta dando frío.

El chico al escuchar esto se pone detrás de ella y la abraza y siguen caminado.

-Cada ves que digas frío, yo seré tu cobertor incluido.

-Seiya que es eso de cobertor incluido.

-¿Qué acaso no te gusta tu cobertor incluido?

-Si de eso no hay duda, me encanta mi cobertor.

-Y también si gustas puedo ser tu cobertor en la noche he.

-Seiya, no digas barbaridades.

-No te gustaría dormir abrazadita de mi Bombón, mira yo no se por donde se fue tu mentecita sucia, pero… yo no lo decía por ese lado.

Y Hace que se sonroje.

-Ya ves malpensada, que eres no te conocía ese lado tuyo he, pero creo que lo puedo utilizar a mi conveniencia.

-Seiya ya ponte serio, debemos hacer de cenar.

-Bueno eso es cierto tengo mucha hambre.

Así los dos chicos se ponen a preparar las hamburguesas para cenar, cuando terminar se encuentran los dos cenando.

-Mmm ¡que ricas quedaron!

-Si, más por que las hice yo Bombón si no, no las podríamos comer.

-Seiya no seas dramático, se que no soy una buena cocinera, pero las hamburguesas son fáciles de hacer así que no digas nada.

-Ya me quitaras mi castigo y pone carita de puchero.

-No, aun no me tienes contento.

-Bueno, entonces como no lo harás, ahora seré yo la que cuando quieres, no va a querer he.

-¿Qué estas retando al gran Seiya Kou?

-Sí así lo quieres tomar. ¡Buenas noches!

-Muy bien, vamos a ver quien cae primero, En eso (Pero mañana le tengo una sorpresa, bueno se la daré después, al fin y al cabo estaremos varios días aquí, pero… yo quiero llenarla de besos) y pone cara de no ¿Por qué la rete aun más?

Así la chica se fue a dormir.

-(Todo esto parece un sueño, no quiero que termine, él me a dado todo lo que quiero, no quiero que nada nos separe, ya mi vida no sería la misma sin él mi otra mitad mi amado Seiya, ¡Vamos a ver quien cae primero!).

Así los dos chicos se fueron a dormir, pero Serena no podía y se fue hacia la sala.

-(En estos casos, para que el encanto sea un más perfecto se necesitan velas). Así la chica se dirigió hacia su habitación y saco unas cuantas velas y las acomodo por diferentes partes de la sala y así las prendió, después se sentó en un sillón que estaba enfrente de la ventana, donde se podían observar muy bien las estrellas y la luna.

Un chico se encontraba totalmente feliz y dormido pero… algunos ruidos lo hicieron despertar y quiso ver que era lo que ocurría y sale fuera de su cuarto.

Ella observaba la gran luna llena que se veía desde ese lugar, tenía tanto encanto, la luz se veía maravillosa y a su alrededor muchas estrellas. Las velas daban un toque aun mejor. Mientras tanto un chico la observaba y decidió hablarle

-Veo que estas feliz.

Eso la hizo reaccionar

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Qué estas feliz?, porque la luna es tu poder, la que te protege y la que tu cuidas y en este momento brilla de una manera maravillosa, con un resplandor tan cálido como el tuyo, el cual me enamoro de ti, cuando estuve la primera vez no la llegue ver así y ahora estoy muy contento de poder disfrutar esto con tigo Bombón porque te amo.

-Seiya, yo también te amo.

Así el chico se sienta en la alfombra y recarga sus brazos y cabeza en las piernas de ella. Mientras ella le acariciaba su pelo

-Porque eres tan tierno Seiya Kou

-Porque un chico enamorado hace cualquier cosa por su Bombón, porque mi amor estaba escrito por las estrellas y es tan inmenso como ellas que son millones y millones que estén en el cielo y ahora yo soy "_**una estrella buscando estar cerca de la luna".**_

En ese momento ella baja lentamente y se pone a un lado de él en la alfombra, así ella comienza acariciar su rostro, mirándose los dos muy fijamente a los ojos pero con una ternura inimaginable.

-Seiya tu no estas buscando estar cerca de la luna, porque ahora ya estas en mi corazón y en mi vida, no me importa nada si no estoy a tu lado.

En ese momento él se acerca lentamente a su labios y comienza acariciarlos son sus manos así poco a poco se acerca a ella para besarla y hasta que llega a su labios siente la calidez del beso y los nervios que cada uno sienten así el poco a poco se va acercando más a ella y termina con el beso.

-Bombón no crees que este momento es espacial, las estrellas, la luna y sobretodo estas velas de aroma que has puesto en este lugar, sabes creo que es él mejor momento.

-¿Mejor momento para que Seiya?

En ese momento el saca dentro de sus ropas.

-Seiya eso es.

-Bombón ¿Te quieres casar con migo?

-¿Qué? Claro que sí. Lo dice muy emocionada

Así él le pone el anillo de compromiso en el dedo y cuando él iba hablar Serena se le lanza sobre el cayendo ella encima de él y le da un beso, ahora con más ternura y pasión.

-Seiya estoy tan feliz, soy muy feliz.

-A mí me alegra, que tú serás mi futura esposa.

-Seiya ahora vengo, voy por mi cámara este momento lo debemos conservar, ahora vuelvo.

Así la chica va hacia su habitación y saca su cámara.

-(Mi dulce Bombón, nada ni nadie nos separara de eso me encargo yo, porque ahora estamos muy felices pero cuando regresemos habrá muchas dificultades para nuestro amor pero no dejaré que nada te lastime, Bueno mejor ahora no pienso en eso, se que todo esto se arreglara seguiré desfrutando de este momento).

Ella regresa y trae consigo su cámara, así la acomoda para que puedan tomarse unas cuantas fotos.

-Como quieres que sea nuestra primera foto Seiya.

-Dándote un besito Bombón Kou, porque de pronto eso serás señora de Kou.

-Eres un presumido.

-Claro presumiré a la mujer más bella, a la que es el amor de mi vida y sobre todo esposa.

-Esta bien.

Los dos chicos se ponen dándose un beso de piquito y la cámara toma la foto.

-Bueno ahora como.

-Tú eres la experta fotógrafa, tú dime como nos ponemos. Y comienza a reír

Así entre juegos y risas se tomaron varias fotos, una donde él la sostiene, abrazados, haciendo caras chistosas, etc. Hasta que se cansas de posar para la foto. Mientras él esta recostado en la alfombra ella esta sentada en esta.

-No sabía que pesarás tanto Bombón y te ves tan delgada.

-Seiya, no digas eso.

Mientras tanto, él ríe por la cara de ella y esta comienza a bostezar.

-Sabes tengo sueño me voy a dormir.

-Bombón.

-Sí.

-No te gustaría dormir con migo esta noche.

Hace que la cara de Serena se sonroje.

-Bombón no pienses mal, es solo dormir y ya, pero que reacción la tuya tu crees que un hombre tan encantador se aprovecharía de tu inocencia.

-Pues no lo dudo.

-Bombón y ahora es el que pone carita de niño regañado.

-Claro que acepto. Así la chica se acuesta a un lado de él y este hace que ella se recargue en el pecho de él. Así los dos chicos permanecen abrazados y viendo hacia el cielo cuando se quedan dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente cuando despierta ella puede ver que él ya no se encuentra a un lado.

-¿Qué?... ¿Dónde esta? Ya que aun estaba un poco adormilada.

-Vaya Bombón que bueno que despiertas. Eres muy dormilona.

En ese momento ella se levanta y se pone enfrente de él para retarlo. Mientras él pone cara de desafío.

-No claro que no.

-Claro que sí.

-Claro que no.

- Claro que sí, ya tengo un buen rato despierto, pero como te veías como todo un ángel durmiendo, no quise despertarte, todo de ti ha sido mi perdición.

-¿Qué estas diciendo Seiya Kou? ¿Qué soy tu perdición?

Así él rápidamente la toma por la cintura y la acerca a su cuerpo y viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

-Así es, mi linda y dulce perdición.

-Eres un tonto.

-Si un tonto por ti.

Así poco a poco los dos se van acercando para besarse y él puede ver como es que ella de nuevo sierra sus ojos primero y el termina uniendo sus labios con los de ella, mientras ella lo abraza por el cuello y así permanecen por unos instantes.

-Bombón, te tengo una sorpresa.

-Seiya, harás que me acostumbre a las sorpresas.

-Acostúmbrate, porque así será tu vida junto a la mía. Por cierto Bombón cuando quieres que nos casemos, yo quiero que sea lo más pronto posible.

-Si yo también quiero que sea lo más pronto posible así nadie se atreverá a separarnos.

-Entonces quieres que sea lo más pronto posible.

-Claro que sí.

-Bombón se que para las novias es muy importante su fiesta, vestido y lo que trae ese día. Pero… sabes me gustaría arreglarlo todo a mi manera si es que no te molesta.

-Claro que no Seiya estando a tu lado lo demás no importa, solo estando tu y yo en ese momento es lo importante.

-Eso quería escuchar.

-A eso querías saber.

-Si, mi futura esposa no te molestaría si en esta tarde estarías tu solita, sin mi compañía.

-Pero… Seiya.

-Vamos Bombón, _es para tu sorpresa y pone carita de borreguito_. Anda si, si anda.

-¡Que te diré!

-¡Vamos di que sí! Porfis

-¿Qué otra cosa me darás a cambio? He.

-Bombón te gustará todo lo que tengo planeado para ti.

-Bueno esta bien, te esperaré.

-Gracias ya verás que te encantara todo esto. Bueno me voy puedes conocer todo el lugar.

-Si quiero ir a tomar unas cuantas fotos.

-Muy bien Bombón, pero deberás prometer que a las 5:00 estarás aquí.

-Si aquí estaré a esa hora.

Así el se despide de ella y le da un beso en la frente. Ella sale a la puerta y lo despide.

-(Muy bien a preparar todo, para este noche será algo que mi Bombón nunca olvidará de eso estoy muy seguro). Así el chico se va muy contento hacía el pueblo donde ya tenía mucha de las cosas preparadas y el lugar donde sería la sorpresa estaba ya casi listo.

Así cuando él se fue, ella se dirigió hacia su habitación, sacando su diario de una de sus maletas y comienza a escribir.

_Estoy más que feliz en este lugar, todo esto que me esta pasando es un sueño, pero... esto es gracias a el amor de mi vida a Seiya Kou que de ahora en adelante será mi vida. Mi mundo, mis ilusiones porque me convertiré dentro de poco en la esposa de él, de solo pensarlo que seré su esposa hace que mi corazón lata rápidamente, me ilusiona todo esto, que cuando seamos esposos nadie nos separa hace que si deseo casarme con él esto lo quieran aun más. _

_Porque quiero compartir mi vida con él, solo con él, quiero que así como mi mente y alma solo serán de él mi cuerpo también, antes nunca sentí este sentimiento, pero… desde su llegada eso es lo que más deseo, lo que ahora siento es inexplicable para mí pero lo que se, es que será con él con quien experimente este nuevo mundo que no conocía y que los dos lo iremos recorriendo juntos, compartiendo este gran amor que sentimos._

_Ahora lo que me emociona saber es que nueva sorpresa me tiene, es un sol desde que llego no hace mas que sorprenderme porque el quiere que sea feliz a su lado, mis palabras se quedan cortas porque al describirlo como es todo eso se queda corto y es lo que me encanta. _

Así la chica mira su reloj y ve que aun es temprano y decide que después seguiría con su diario y de nuevo lo guarda y comienza arreglarse para salir.

º º º

-Señor Kou, ¡Bueno días!

-¡Bueno días!

- Señor Kou, Ya tengo casi todo arreglado.

-Muy bien me parece perfecto, solo faltan unos cuantos detalles verdad.

-Si, lo último necesito que lo supervise, porque usted debe estar de acuerdo

-Muy bien vamos a verlo.

Continuara….

Espero no se le allá hecho mucha miel es que esto a mí me encanta el amor entre Seiya y Serena.

Ahora les agradezco a todas aquellas maravillosas amigas y lectoras que esperan las continuaciones de esta historia.

Saab chan: Hola te saludo y te agradezco que te tomes un poco de tu tiempo para leerme y que andes leyendo las demás historias, en verdad que eso me encanta mucho espero que este capitulo te guste una mas y como digo ya tengo unos cuantos capítulos adelantados así que será unas actualizaciones más rápida ok. Y que bueno que te agrada mi forma de escribir. Besos y saludos.

YumiAmorSei: Claro amiga que lo continuare hasta el final, solo que si me tardo pero ya tengo varios no son muchos pero si ok, así que espéralos querida amiga y gracias por tu apoyo.

Dani: Aunque me tarde aquí esta la continuación es que ya ves le gente desidiosa como es verdad pero claro que lo haré ok cuídate y besos me alegra que te haya gustados nuestra platica entre varias personas.

karenina hansen: Si verdad, que no diera uno por conocer a un hombre así tan lindo o como es él "hombre ideal" seria maravilloso, cuídate y besos amiga, ya tenemos mucho que no platicamos espero que pronto podamos hacerlo porque me caes muy bien.

Elsa Rosales García: Que onda amiga espero te encuentres muy bien y haber que te parece este capitulo ok tu dime que te gusto ya sabes ok cuídate y besos.

Kimi o ai shiteru: Gracias amiga por el apoyo si tienes mucha razón en ¿Qué pensaba la Naoko? Al no dejarlos juntos, hay que ir a secuestrarla para cambiar ese final verdad, bueno como digo ya tengo varios adelantados así que dentro de poco sabrán que más pasará ok. Besos.

Hikaru: agradezco que me digas que soy una gran escritora eso hace que me den más ganas de escribir, espero que si se puede te conozca por msn y así compartir mas cosas y conocernos bueno espero sigas leyendo esta historia ok cuídate y besos amiga.

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: Si verdad Haruka es una metiche de lo peor y lo que tengo preparado más adelante será un poco de todo verdad porque se muy bien que voy hacer con la historia y si esos dos son súper lindos por el amor que sienten y haber que te parece este y si sería maravilloso tener o conocer a un hombre así de estupendo como él verdad besos y saludos te quiero mucho querida amiga.

LOYDA ASTRID: Haber que te parece esto que bueno en verdad que te encanto me da mucha alegría, espero me disculpes por la tardanza pero como dije ya tengo varios no son mucos pero si ok así que no se quedarán con las ansias de saber que pasará después de este capitulo ok cuídate y adiós y gracias por el apoyo.

Besos abrazos y saludos a todas mis amigas y lectoras

_**Con Cariño:**_

_**Nileve Kou**_


	9. CAP 09 CEREMONIA DE ESTRELLAS Y LUNA

Así es queridas amigas y lectoras, el nombre habla por si solo, quería ponerle otro nombre al capitulo para que fuera mas emocionante pero si no lo hago ahora no podré cambiar el nombre, me dicen la verdad heeeee. Con el titulo si que batalle quise encontrar el indicado para este capitulo. También opinen del nombre si porfa diciéndome si les gusto o no?

Amiga Ashamend fuiste de gran ayuda para mi titulo te lo agradezco te mando un montón de besos.

Paréntesis lo que los personajes piensan

Todos los personajes son de creación de Naoko Takeuchi.

Les dije verdad que esta ves no tardaría en actualizar y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo

**CAP. 09 CEREMONIA DE ESTRELLAS Y LUNA LLENA**

Un joven caminaba entre las calles del pueblo y entro a un negocio:

-Señor Kou, ¡Bueno días!

-¡Bueno días!

- Señor Kou, Ya tengo casi todo arreglado.

-Muy bien me parece perfecto, solo faltan unos cuantos detalles verdad.

-Si, lo último necesito que lo supervise, porque usted debe estar de acuerdo

-Muy bien vamos a verlo.

º º º

Serena estaba lista para dar un recorrido alrededor de la cabaña y así se dispuso a ir, pero sabía que no debía ser mucho ya que ese maravilloso lugar lo quería conocer con él. Iba lo más cómoda posible llevaba puesto un short de mezclilla, con una blusa verte y un sombrero del mismo color que la blusa con flores blancas que adornaban este.

-(Esto si que es todo un paraíso, ha que bonito lugar me trajo Seiya, me pregunto en verdad que es lo que me tiene de sorpresa)

Así la chica descubrió un camino y se fue por el, cada cosa que le llamaba la atención le tomaba fotos, a pájaros, mariposas, las montañas a lo lejos hasta que llego un claro y cual fue su sorpresa que este estaba lleno de muchas flores de diferentes colores así ella corrió como una pequeña niña y se acostó ahí. Cuando estaba recostada observaba cuidadosamente su anillo de compromiso, dentro de poco sería la señora Kou, eso le daba, emoción y nervios, pero… sabía que él tenía todo para hacerla feliz y los demás debían comprender eso. Ya que no dejaría que nadie interfiriera.

º º º

Mientras tanto una chica se encontraba de un lado a otro en la sala de música, mientras otra trataba de concentrarse en tocar su violín.

-Haruka no dejas que me concentre ¿Acaso estarás así hasta el viernes?, esta chica ya esta un poco disgustada por la reacción de su acompañante.

-Michiru algo me dice, que algo va a pasar, pero… no se que.

-Haruka es la primera ves en toda mi vida, que quiero que te vayas y dejes en paz a nuestra princesa, no entiendes ella ya no es una niña, debes respetar su espacio y trabajo.

Estas palabras hicieron que Haruka se molestará y saliera del lugar, mientras Michiru por más que quería, que él solo reaccionara salio tras Haruka

-(Lo que me haces hacer Haruka).

º º º

-Pero… ¿Qué le pasa a Michiru?, ella debe de apoyarme, lo dijo pensando pero en vos alta.

-Haruka, reacciona te lo pido, porque siempre la quieres cuidar.

Eso hace que ella voltee a ver a Michiru.

-¿Qué dices?

-Escuchaste bien, como te dije yo y las demás esa niña necesita su espacio o quieres que termine odiándote por atosigarla, porque no la dejas vivir su vida normal, antes de que llegue sus verdaderas responsabilidades.

-Yo debo apoyarla en todo

-Ya ves tu mismo dijiste apoyarla en todo, entonces deja que viva su vida como una persona normal.

-Ella no es una persona normal.

-Y ¿Qué quieres hacerle? Que le des todos los días clases de cómo ser una reina, como comportarse ante todos y clases de etiqueta.

-Pero… Michiru.

-Haruka en verdad déjala ser libre por ahora te lo pido por favor, ya cuando llegue sus responsabilidades estaremos todas apoyándola como siempre, espera a que llegue el viernes y ya verás como ella regresa igual o mejor con la responsabilidad que ahora maneja en su trabajo. Como te dije a madurado bastante en tampoco tiempo o no te parece.

-Así es.

-Entonces, vamos regresemos que tengo que seguir ensayando.

-Esta bien vamos.

Así la chica queda resignada en verdad que si no fuera por Michiru, actuaría muy precipitadamente y con violencia pero no lastimando a sus amigas, tenía que reconocer que su ángel marino siempre estaría apoyándola y amándola como siempre.

º º º

Mientras tanta una chicas se encontraban en la cafetería.

-Que bien por Serena, desde que su papa le consiguió ese trabajo sale mucho de la ciudad y ahora conoce más lugares. Dice Lita

-Que envidia, es bueno tener un trabajo que te gusta, viajas y te pagan eso si que ha de ser maravilloso porque trabajas y conoces más lugares. dice Mina

-Lo bueno de nuestra amiga que con eso ha tomado más responsabilidades y cuando sale se esfuerza mucho para seguir con sus buenas notas que hasta ahora lleva. Dice Amy.

-Ahora ya no es Serena tonta, de eso me da mucha alegría. Dice Rey con una sonrisa de complicidad hacia sus amigas.

-Bueno, pero ahora tomando otro tema dinos Rey como te fue con Nicolas veo que las cosas van poco a poco verdad. Dice Mina

Ante esto hacen que Rey se sonroje.

-Vamos cuéntanos dice Mina.

-Entre él y yo las cosas van bien, a veces, soy un tanto agresiva con él pero aun así él sabe lo que siento y me comprende por que sabe que a veces tengo un carácter temperamental.

-A veces Rey, dice Mina.

Ante esto todas ríen.

-Mina no soy tan temperamental, puede un poco pero no tanto.

-Si tú lo dices, ahora es Amy la que habla

-Ya chicas dejen de burlarse de mí, lo dice un tanto apenada y enojada.

-Ya ves dicen Amy y Mina.

-Chicas y ustedes que, Amy y Mina.

-¿Por qué la pregunta Lita? Dicen los dos.

-Chicas, todas sabemos que ciertas personas dejaron una gran huella en ustedes y que aun en este tiempo que a pasado ustedes aun siguen pensando en ellos.

-Claro que no, dicen inmediatamente las dos.

En ese momento la otra chica entra en la conversación.

-No sean mentirosas, sabemos muy bien lo que ustedes sienten por ellos e imagino lo que están sufriendo, al saber que nunca mas los volveremos a ver.

-Por favor chicas dejemos de lado ese tema, dice Amy un tanto nostálgica pero muy firme.

-Así es, es mejor no pensar en lo que no pudo ser y que nunca será. Dice Mina y en su mirada se mostraba su tristeza.

Pero las otras dos chicas que escuchaban querían que su dolor no lo guardaran para ellas solas si no que lo hablaran para que un poco saliera dentro de sus almas.

En ese momento la primera en hablar fue Mina.

-Vamos chicas no piensen eso, de esos dos ya ni nos acordamos. _Dijeron las dos en unísono. _

-Me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer una tarea de ciencias. Dice Amy y se retira del lugar.

Mientras tanto Mina solo sonreía.

-Si yo también me tengo que ir tengo que hacer unas cosas, así ella también sale del lugar.

-Que nuestras amigas se hacen las fuertes, si que las admiro pero aun así necesitan hablar de ello. Dice lita preocupada.

-Si así es, tiene que hablar sobre eso.

Así las dos chicas salen del lugar hacia sus casas.

º º º

Mientras tanto una chica se había dormido por el olor de las flores a su alrededor.

-¿Qué donde estoy? _Se había despertado medio adormilada._ Pero… ¿Qué hora es? _Y en eso ve su hora_ pero si es e inmediatamente sale hacia la cabaña. Sale rápidamente y cuando llega ya son las 5.30 de la tarde.

-No puede ser espero Seiya no se enoje, ¿Por qué aun me falla a veces la impuntualidad? Pero… al llegar a la cabaña todo lo ve muy tranquilo y cuando entra no ve nada.

-¿Dónde estará?

En eso puede ver un camino echo con flechas y las sigue, están llegas hasta su habitación.

-(¿Qué me tendrá preparado?) Pero… lo único que le llama la atención es una caja blanca sobre su cama con un listón rojo y se dirige hacia el.

Al abrirlo hay una nota adentro.

_Hola mi dulce Bombón este es uno de tus regalos de esta noche, te sorprenderás cuando veas los demás quisiera esta ahí para ver tu reacción, pero dentro de poco la veré te amo. Nos vemos, paso por ti a las 8.00 de la noche para que te pongas aun mas bella de lo que eres._

_Atentamente_

_Seiya Kou _

Así la chica saca de la caja un vestido junto con unas zapatillas.

_**Flash Back.**_

Dos chico se encontraban caminado por el centro comercial.

-Seiya a que hora quedaste de verte con James.

-Dijo que dentro de dos horas así que tendremos que esperarlo.

-Muy bien.

Así los dos chicos se dirigían a la parte central del centro comercial para sentarse en ese lugar iban pasando cuando ella vio un aparador con un hermoso vestido azul cielo.

-Seiya quiero ver ese vestido, ¡vamos!

-Claro Bombón.

Así los dos chicos entran a la tienda.

-Hola buenas tardes, les muestro algo.

-Si señorita quisiera ver ese vestido azul cielo del aparador.

-Muy bien pasen por aquí. También tenemos la zapatillas que hacen juego con el vestido se las muestro

Así la encargada les muestra el vestido y las zapatillas.

-Aquí hay de diferentes colores, cualquiera que le guste se puede probar. Ahora vuelo esta bien.

-Muy bien gracias. Mira Seiya que bonito se ven en diferentes colores.

-Si, pero… ¿Cuál te gusta mas Bombón?

-El azul cielo era el que me gusto, pero ahora que lo veo mejor en ese color aun se ve mejor los brillantes resaltan más y los bordados que tiene.

-Si eso es muy cierto pruébatelo.

Así la chica entra a los vestidores y se mide el vestido junto con las zapatillas, al salir Seiya se queda sin habla al verla.

-Bombón te ves… te ves…

-Vamos dilo ya, no seas mentiroso dime la verdad.

-Te ves hermosa.

-En verdad gracias y se sonroja.

-Este vestido, sería para usarlo en algo muy especial, así que cuando lo compre, me lo pondré en una ocasión así.

-Si estoy enamorado de ti, haces que sepa el motivo por el cual te amo, aun más. Vaya ya le has dado un sentimiento muy importante a este vestido.

-Seiya no digas eso por favor.

-Lo siento Bombón y se apena un poco.

-Bueno vamos a pagarlos dice Serena muy emocionada.

Al llegar al mostrador,

-Me llevo este.

-Muy buena elección señorita, serían 5 mil yenes.

-¡Que! Se queda muy sorprendida. Disculpe creo que no lo llevare.

-Bombón yo te lo regalo, el dinero es lo de menos ahora que venga James lo compramos.

-Gracias Seiya, aunque seas mi amigo no puedo aceptarlo.

-Bombón yo lo pagare.

-Seiya por favor no hagas que me sienta mal, en verdad no lo compres.

-Esta bien no lo haré.

-Gracias Señorita, a la próxima lo comprare.

-De nada.

Así los dos chicos salen del lugar, mientras tanto Seiya puede ver lo desilusionada que esta Serena al no haberlo comprado, así pasan las dos horas, llega James y le da la tarjeta y se va del lugar.

Fin del flash back.

-Seiya, lo compraste, eres tan lindo, me debo de apurar debo estar lista a esa hora, pero creo que me resultara un tanto difícil abrocharme el vestido.

En eso escucha que en la puerta alguien toca y va a ver quien es.

-Hola usted es Serena.

-Si así es, pero se queda extrañada porque como sabe su nombre.

-Soy Meiko, el señor Kou me manda para que la ayudara a cambiarse.

-A muy bien necesito ayuda, Seiya en todo esta y pone cara de felicidad.

Así la chica se mete a bañar y cuando sale la señora Meiko ya la espera con todo listo.

-Veo que tienes muy bonito pelo y largo, pero para este vestido lo necesitamos recogido y sin tus colitas. Siéntanle para peinarte tu deja todo en mis manos, yo te peinare y te maquillare y todo lo que venga. (Que romántico, todo lo que prepara su novio para ella), así termina ella de peinarla.

-Muy bien tú peinado ya esta, tu maquillaje deber ser ligero para que no sea cargado.

-Esta bien, yo me pongo en sus manos porque usted es la experta.

Así paso el tiempo.

-Vaya ya no tarde en venir tu novio por ti.

-Si así es, pronto vendrá.

-Estas emocionada, has quedado muy bonita

-Si mucho y gracias. Lo decía muy emocionada esperando a que llegara la hora.

Bueno solo falta lo último, te pondré unas cuantas cosillas más. Así la chica ya estaba lista, para el encuentro con su amado novio.

Su vestido era blanco se sujetaba por el cuello era un poco escotado y con toda la espalda totalmente descubierta, era largo y un poco amplio la parte de abajo en las cuales traía pequeñas piedras y bordados de flores doradas este llegaba hasta el suelo las zapatillas la hacían ver aun más alta Así ella traía su pelo en una cola enredado en esta misma y unos cuantos cabellos cortos cerca de su rostro para que resaltara su cara y sobre todo sus ojos, traía aretes blancos que brillaban como una piedra preciosa y la gargantilla que traía era un tirante transparente y solo traía una pequeña piedra igual que los aretes, en la parte de atrás traía unas cuantas flores alrededor del cabello hecho bolita su maquillaje era natural, así ella espera impaciente la llegada de Seiya cuando escucha que le puerta se abre y ella va hacia él para recibirlo, él en cuanto la vio le pareció ver a un ángel.

-Bombón te ves muy bella. Eres todo un ángel caído del cielo.

Ante eso provoca que ella se ruborice tu también te ves muy bien con ese traje.

El traía un traje negro y una corbata con rayas negras blancas y grises su pelo como siempre totalmente recogido por su coleta se veía muy guapo. Esas eran las palabras de Serena.

-Muy bien Bombón nos vamos.

-Si, Seiya has preparado todo esto con carroza, todo esto es muy romántico.

-Y no has visto lo mejor bombón.

-De verdad, la mirada de ella se veía plena, feliz y una ternura y amor hacia él, que cuando vio esa mirada él se sonrojo, cosa que Serena noto. No Había ningún defecto en él, él era el hombre perfecto para ella.

Así él chico escolto a la dama hasta la carroza donde el cochero ya los esperaba. De igual manera la señora Meiko los acompaño, antes de llegar.

-Bombón tendré que vedarte los ojos hasta que lleguemos, porque no debes ver antes la sorpresa, si no hasta que estemos ahí

-Sí.

Así el chico le vendo los ojos y como siempre tomándola de la mano para que supiera que él siempre estaría a su lado en todo momento, hasta Serena que sintió que el carruaje se detuvo así Seiya la baja con sumo cuidado de no lastimarla y se pone detrás de ella para quitarle la venda de los ojos, al quitársela Serena quedo maravillada, no lo podía creer.

Estaban frente al lago que a unos cuantos metros de ahí se encontraba un pequeño kiosco encima del agua, todo el camino estaba lleno pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas, alrededor de este estaba lleno de pequeños barcos luminados con velas flotando sobre el agua y en el kiosco estaba totalmente arreglado por listones blancos y dorados con muchas rosas blancas había mas velas en candelabro que hacían mas encantador el lugar ahí se encontraba dos hombres esperando el arribo de los chicos.

-Seiya esto es. Sus bellos ojos azules se engrandecieron como no creyendo lo que iba a pasar, sentía tanta felicidad y con unas enormes ganas de llorar. Serena no podía soportar los nervios que la invadía, la felicidad que sentía, hacía que su corazón latiera rápidamente, no podía creer que él hubiera hecho esto tan rápido. Y de nuevo lo volvió a ver con tanta ternura y amor que de nuevo volvió hacer que se sonrojara

-Así es mi Dulce Bombón, sentía la calidez de su mejillas pero aun así se haría el seductor con ella, así poco a poco se acerco a su oído y le susurro te ves tan hermosa que eres todo un ser divino el cual me encanta y deseo tener entre mis brazos y se que eso será dentro de poco, solo para mí.

Ante esto Serena se sonrojo, eso era verdad dentro de poco…. Sería totalmente suya, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara aun más. Y la señora Meiko no paraba de tomarles fotos ya que quería capturar todos esos momentos para ellos.

Así el chico la tomo por el brazo de nuevo escoltándola hasta llegar donde se encontraban los dos hombres. Al llegar uno de los hombres comenzó hablar

-Muy bien estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el matrimonio de la Señorita Serena Tsukino con el Joven Seiya Kou y por los artículos que me otorga el código civil que son el articulo 66, 67 y 68 me dispongo a preguntar usted Señorita Tsukino acepta por esposa al joven Kou.

Así ninguno de los dos dejaba de verse de una manera muy amorosa y tiernamente a los ojos, sentían que este momento era el mejor de toda su vida.

-Si acepto.

-Muy bien firme aquí señorita, así Serena firma en el lugar indicado

-Usted joven Kou acepta por esposa a la señorita Tsukino.

-Si acepto.

-Firme aquí, ahora los testigos firmen aquí.

-Yo el juez Ginta Kagami y por el poder que el estado me da los declaro marido y mujer, ahora puede besar a la novia.

Así los dos chicos se dispusieron a besarse, Este beso para los dos significaba una vida juntos, el cual de ahora en adelante compartirían una vida de casados, el beso fue lento ya que querían recordar este momento porque ahora ya era marido y mujer, al terminar el juez le dio el certificado de matrimonio. Así las tres personas.

-Felicidades dijeron todos. Y cada uno de ellos felicito a los novios.

-Muy bien nos tenemos que ir debemos dejar solo a los novios. Así los tres se llevaron la pequeña mesa para que quedara libre el lugar.

-Seiya todo esto lo hiciste por mí.

-Claro mi dulce Bombón todo esto y más te mereces.

-Arreglaste todo esto, en verdad que es espectacular, todo es muy encantador y romántico, nunca creí que toda esta felicidad, sería posible, así ella comienza a llorar y él delicadamente le retira las lágrimas de los ojos y hace que lo vea directamente a los ojos.

-Todo por ti porque te amo, Bombón eres todo lo que pedía lo que no conocía y que en ti descubrí, de ahora en adelante eres mi vida, mi mundo, mi universo, ya no puedo vivir sin ti y la atrae hacia su cuerpo para abrazarla. Espera y se retira un poco de ella.

Había un soportador donde estaba el champagne y dos copas, aparte saco una pequeña manta de seda y la acomodo en el kiosco en ella había varios almohadas que acababa de acomodar. Y le da una copa de champagne

En eso el se pone delante de ella viéndola con tanta ternura y amor en sus ojos

- Por nosotros Señora Kou y nuestra futura felicidad

-Por nosotros y que este amor nadie podrá separar.

En ese momento él pone las copas en la baranda del kiosco y de nuevo la acerco a su cuerpo para abrazarla, tomándola por la cintura y ella puso sus manos en el cuello de él, así los dos se encontraban viéndose muy fijamente a los ojos, con el amor y la ternura que sentían el uno por el otro, él acariciaba la suavidad de su espada descubierta.

-Señora Kou, me permite esta pieza

-Pero si no hay música

En eso se pudo escuchar una música de fondo,

-Esa es tu voz

-Así es esta será nuestra canción de boda, la cual te dedico con todo mi amor y mi pensamiento hacia ti.

Para ti, mi vida entera es para ti,  
No puedo más que sonreir,  
Si caminas cerca y a mi lado,  
Para ti, mi corazón es para ti.  
Revivir, entre tus brazos revivir,  
Cada mañana y descubrir,  
Que hoy me brilla el sol porque me amas,  
Revivir, entre tus lavios revivir.

º º º

-Que bonita canción has compuesto.

-Es todo el amor que despierta en mí mi dulce Bombón.

Así los dos bailan al compas de la musica. Era una ocasión única

º º º

Y quiero volar contigo,  
Quiero soñar contigo,  
Y descubrir al mundo siempre junto a ti.  
Quiero vivir la vida,  
Siempre a tu lado amiga,  
Sintiendo una lluvia de calor en mi interior.

Junto a ti, envejecerme junto a ti,  
Sé que te puedo hacer feliz,  
Nunca supe nada así de claro,  
Somos dos, y cuando duermo oigo tu voz.

Y quiero volar contigo...

Voy lleno de amor y quiero entregártelo,  
Hoy siento un poder que es infinito entre tú y yo.

Y quiero volar contigo...

º º º

Así al terminar la canción se ven directamente a lo ojos. Y comienza a besarsse de una manera tierna pero apasionada, poco a poco los dos comienza a bajar lentamente al suelo para sentarse en la sabana de seda que Seiya puso hace unos momentos.

Continuara...

Aquí esta digame lo que piensan, prometen decir la verdad y nada mas que la verdad, ante la ley, ), esta buena no creen?

Kimi o ai shiteru: hola amiga, ya le acomode haber que te parece ok, y ya vistes fuiste la primera hee, pero ya sabes es secreto ok no lo olvides :P y dime la verdad heeee de que te pareció te quiero mucho y cuídate

YumiAmorSei: ahora dime que te pareció la boda he, re cuerda estan ante la ley y debes decir solo la verdad he, si verdad bien coqueta la Serena con él Seiya, es que él es tan lindo bueno he solo la verdad. Besos y cuídate.

karenina hansen: Si verdad es que es tan lindo poner escenas así de acarameladas ente estos dos, que me encanta escribirla y ya vistes se casaron ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo? Y mi ingenio para poner ese momento, he recuerda solo la verdad en el comentario he. Te quiero y besos me caes super amiga y gracias por pasarme las galerías de Touya, es tan lindo otro de mis amores :P

karo-chan: pues como podrás ver le tubo la sorpresa de que se casaron y todo el le arreglo para ella, bien lindo verdad Seiya es todo un amor, me encanta ese hombre buen ahora me dices que te pareció ok amiga cuídate y besos, por cierto te agregué a mi lista de contactos ok, espero no te moleste y después podamos platicar ok adiós.

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: Amiga así es le atinaste esa era la sorpresa de Seiya hacia su "Dulce Bombón" es puro amor entre ellos verdad, bien lindos los dos, y ese hombre que defecto puede tener, tiene todo, porque los chicos buenos y lindos son inanimados :D, verdad bueno regresando al tema porque ya me fui a otro, si amiga eso no lo nunca mas leeré en horas de clase.

Ashamed: Hola amiga cuando leas este capitulo me dices en verdad como te pareció, te quiero mucho y me caes muy bien, hee recuerda estas bajo palabra ante la ley he asi que tienes que decir la verdad y de nuevo agradezco por tu ayuda para encontrar el titulo ok gracias en verdad gracias si te quería ahora te quiero más, que barberilla soy verdad, pero si te quiero heee.

_**Con Cariño:**_

_**Nileve Kou**_


End file.
